AF: DESTINO LAS VEGAS
by soniasc94
Summary: esta relacionada un poco con el turismo. Se supone que hay una gran empresa que controla hoteles, restaurantes, agencias etc., vale pues, Gas es chef en uno de los hoteles de la compañía, Dulce y Cabiria son asesoras de imagen, Kabale y Urie ayudan a Sulfus en la oficina de la agencia de viajes. Un día, debido al buen hacer de los chicos deciden mandarlos al Caesar Palace...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: el Marriot New York.

La Marriot Company es una gran empresa que gestiona los hoteles más importantes del mundo, entre ellos el Caesar Palace de Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos. La gran Melisa Harris es la directora de todo este imperio formado por empresas turísticas, hoteles, agencias de viajes, centrales de reserva, y multitud de servicios. En uno de estos hoteles… el Marriot de Nueva York…

Un chico de pelo corto naranja, regordete, jovencito, 24 años, manejaba los fogones con gran maña, desde que era un crio siempre amo la cocina y se había vuelto toda una institución. Trataba a los clientes de manera especial, adoraba charlar con ellos mientras claro está, no se desocupaba de sus tareas rutinarias.

**Gas: buenas tardes.**

**Señora Lampard: buenas tardes, siempre es un placer volver.**

**Gas: el placer es nuestro.**

**Señora Lampard: en mi opinión le veo trabajando en un hotel de más categoría.**

**Gas: gracias por el cumplido, pero lo que decidan los jefes.**

En el hall del hotel se encontraban dos chicas, las asesoras de imagen del hotel y el restaurante, una chica de pelo largo oscuro, recogido en una cola larga dejando caer dos mechones lilas.

A su lado una chica de pelo rosa, hablaba con el maître del restaurante, ambas rondaban también los 24 años.

**Dulce: la decoración esta genial, me encanta.**

**Cabiria: mujer pues claro.**

**Dulce: es que… si no fuera por nosotras…**

**Cabría: eso es verdad.**

Cerca de la recepción, había una centralita de la agencia de viajes, donde dos chicas, una chica de pelo morado con un corte moderno…

…y una chica castaña gestionaban algo de papeleo.

Mientras un chico de melena oscura y ojos claros debía estar con el ordenador.

**Urié: la central de reservas… ¿Qué tal va?**

**Sulfus: actualizada.**

**Kabalé: ¿está todo bien?**

**Sulfus: chicas… está todo bien, relajaros.**

**Kabalé: ¿os gustaría trabajar… en algo más grande?**

**Urié: ¿es que esto no es grande?**

**Sulfus: si, pero hay que crecer.**

**Urié: tengo entendido que el Caesar Palace ha empezado a hacer viajes de familiarización (reuniones donde el mercado emisor va a conocer de primera mano el terreno de la oferta en la que está interesado del mercado receptor, "FAM TRIP") y al revés (el mercado receptor va al mercado emisor "WORK SHOP") dentro del departamento de marketing.**

**Sulfus: ves, eso es lo que quiero.**

**Kabalé: habla con la directora.**

**Sulfus: ¿con cuál?**

**Urié: con Melisa.**

**Sulfus: pero ella es la que lo tiene que aprobar, eso es entre la dirección y ella.**

**Kabalé: tu tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: porque con la directora del Caesar…**

**Urié: con ella no, hay que tener contactos.**

**Kabalé: hablando de ella, he oído que la jefa del Caesar, con solo 24 años está donde está.**

**Sulfus: enchufe, seguro.**

**Urié: no tiene porque, la chica vale mucho.**

**Sulfus: hombre, el hotel va muy bien, pero la chica ha terminado la carrera hace dos años.**

**Kabalé: eso es porque como dice Urié, la chica vale mucho.**

**Sulfus: ¿tan rápido ha ascendido?**

**Urié: matrícula de honor en todo. Además tiene una reunión aquí la semana que viene.**

**Sulfus: que venga si quiere.**

**Kabalé: eres un poco envidioso.**

**Sulfus: ¿yo? Por favor.**

**Urié: ella tiene todo lo que tú quieres. Viajar, nuevas experiencias…**

**Sulfus: ya, en eso tienes razón. Pero… será impenetrable seguro.**

**Urié: y es muy guapa por lo que dicen.**

**Sulfus: es que… ¿la habéis visto?**

**Kabalé: no, pero eso es lo que dicen.**

**Sulfus: bueno, cuando la veamos ya juzgaremos.**

**Urié: pues sí.**

**Kabalé: el caso es que la chica es un portento.**

**Sulfus: eso parece. Bueno… ¿Qué hora es?**

**Urié: queda media hora para salir.**

**Sulfus: ¿hemos quedado con los chicos, no?**

**Kabalé: si pero mucho más tarde, para salir de copas y eso.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Kabalé: de vez en cuando viene bien despejarse un poco.**

**Urié: pues sí.**

**Dulce: ¿te han dicho de salir?**

**Cabiria: si, Kabalé me envió un Whatsap, a las 11 han dicho.**

**Dulce: genial. Más que nada por Gas que como sale más tarde.**

**Cabiria: así nos da tiempo a ducharnos.**

**Dulce: si, el desahogo de la ducha… siempre viene bien.**

**Cabiria: ay… bendito relax.**

**Dulce: y que lo digas. Voy a cocina, a ver al hombre este y decírselo- fui a la cocina a ver a Gas y recordarle que habíamos quedado con los demás- Gas, ¿estás ahí?**

**Gas: sí. Dime.**

**Dulce: te recuerdo que hemos quedado más tarde.**

**Gas: lo sé, lo sé, a las 11, dadme una hora para que me duche y me prepare.**

**Dulce: todos estamos igual.**

**Gas: de acuerdo, luego nos vemos.**

**Dulce: vale.-Salí de la cocina, y volví al hall. Salude a Urié desde el mostrador-**

Al cabo de unas horas…

**Sulfus: queridas vámonos.**

**Kabalé: por fin.**

**Urié: vamos.**

**Dulce: hola chicas.**

**Urié: ¡Dulce!**

**Dulce: tenías ganas de verme, ¿eh?**

**Urié: se nota que quería salir.**

**Cabiria: basta de charlas, vamos.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-llegue a mi piso de Manhattan, lo notaba vacío o quizás era yo el que veía que necesitaba algo más en mi vida, crecer, no es que no estuviera a gusto, pero… algunos de mis amigos tenían pareja, aunque para mí eso es lo de menos, de pequeño tuve que irme de mi Sicilia natal, fuera, y en cierto modo había ido creciendo al estar en Estados Unidos, aunque me llaman las vegas. Cuando estuvimos listos, quedamos todos los chicos juntos- ¿A dónde queréis ir?**

**Gas: a donde siempre, ¿no?**

**Urié: pues sí.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué tal todo?**

**Kabalé: bien, pero también es duro.**

**Sulfus: es cierto. Aunque debo decir que me gustaría crecer como persona y probar algo nuevo.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Gas: te interesa mucho el tema de los fam trips, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: pero eso solo está en el Caesar Palace, todo ese tema se gestiona allí.**

**Gas: Las Vegas, menuda perdición.**

**Kabalé: pero eso es solo para los adictos al juego.**

**Dulce: pero los juegos de azar son peligrosos.**

**Cabiria: eso está claro.**

**Gas: ¿os veis en el Palace?**

**Sulfus: ojala.**

**Kabalé: pues la jefa viene la semana que viene.**

**Gas: tío, hazle la pelota.**

**Sulfus: claro que si hombre, la chica me mandara a la mierda, ahora mismo vamos.**

**Gas: madre mia, doña perfecta será dura de pelar.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Gas: además de todo un bombón.**

**Sulfus: tío, todos decís lo mismo.**

**Gas: es la verdad, espero que cuando la veamos, además de que estará varios días aquí, no nos decepcione.**

**Sulfus: ¿varios días?**

**Urié: viene desde Las Vegas, en el otro lado del país.**

**Sulfus: pues si cierto, tenéis razón.**

**Kabalé: estará en la suite, por si te interesa Sulfus.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué debería interesarme?**

**Gas: para que hables con ella.**

**Sulfus: pero yo no puedo hacer eso.**

**Gas: bueno, eso es cosa tuya.**

**Sulfus: es la jefa, ¿te crees que yo puedo ir como si nada a decirle…?**

**Gas: todos los jefes imponen respeto.**

**Dulce: aunque dicen que esta chica es bastante simpática.**

**Sulfus: pues ojala. Oye, ¿alguien me puede explicar porque estamos hablando de ella?**

**Gas: por tus ansias de crecer, aunque espero que no se convierta esto en tu obsesión.**

**Sulfus: pero si no la conozco ni se cómo es físicamente.**

**Gas: no he dicho que esto signifique…**

**Sulfus: ni mucho menos, solo faltaba eso, que manchen mi persona, o la de ella.**

**Kabalé: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: además estamos yendo demasiado lejos.**

**Gas: en verdad sí.**

**Sulfus: y nos podemos pegar un batacazo muy gordo.**

**Cabiria: bueno chicos es tarde, hay que trabajar y sobretodo madrugar.**

**Sulfus: desde la isla de Manhattan…**

**Gas: anda que no vives bien.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Gas: ¿Qué no?**

**Sulfus: no me quejo.**

**Urié: bueno tú descansa.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: el Caesar Palace, Las Vegas.

La misma empresa que gestiona el hotel citado anteriormente (capitulo 1) lleva también el lujoso Caesar Palace de Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos. Allí unas voluminosas letras greco-romanas presiden el ático, donde se encuentra la suite presidencial, la cual ocupa todo el piso de arriba.

Como estamos en Las Vegas, el hotel posee un gran casino espectacular, donde uno se puede enriquecer o empobrecer a costa de otros con cualquiera de los juegos de azar, póker, blackjack, billar, ruletas, etc. Y además de beber por supuesto, también grandes estrellas han pasado por aquí. En la barra del bar, una chica de grandes ojos azules y cabello del mismo color, dirige a sus chicos para una mayor eficacia y eficiencia del servicio.

**Miki: chicos, mañana viene un gran volumen de…**

**Joe: -le puse el dedo en la boca- cálmate jefa, todo está bajo control.**

**Milo: tranquila todo está listo.**

**Jessica: mañana es tu dia libre querida.**

**Miki: pues no sé si podré irme tranquila.**

**Joe: que si ya verás.**

**Miki: madre mia pronto la jefa se va a Nueva York y a mi… me da algo.**

**Jessica: chica no sé si lo que necesitas es un polvazo, o…**

**Miki: jajaja, tranquilos. Y eso no es.**

Una chica jovencísima, de cabello rubio, recogido en un moño, con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y camisa blanca llega al bar, donde sus compañeros, como ella les llama, estaban.

**Raf: chicos, ¿Cómo va la cosa?**

**Miki: ¿Qué pasa jefa?**

**Raf: aquí dando una vuelta, y preparando lo de Nueva York.**

**Miki: ¿de qué se trata?**

**Raf: pues no tengo ni idea. Melisa me ha citado en el Marriot, no sé qué querrá pero será algo de algún traslado al Caesar palace.**

**Miki: mmm… interesante. Me vendría bien alguien más aquí.**

**Milo: pero estamos bien.**

**Jessica: ya pero para los otros turnos, ¿no? O quiero decir para el resto de los días.**

**Joe: claro.**

**Raf: sea lo que sea, ya os lo diré, no es malo, así que no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: no me asustes.**

**Joe: te ha dicho que te tranquilices.**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Miki: lo sé. ¿Cuándo te vas a Nueva York?**

**Raf: la semana que viene, lunes o martes creo.**

**Joe: pobre mujer, cuando tú te vayas.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Milo: se pone nerviosa.**

**Raf: de verdad si lo haces increíblemente bien.**

**Jessica: eso, lo haces bien.**

**Raf: descansa, vete a casa, no quiero que estés así.**

**Miki: no te preocupes.**

**Joe: a casa jefa.**

**Miki: de acuerdo. Gracias Raf. ¿Podíamos vernos esta noche?**

**Raf: tranquila, terminare y voy para allá.**

**Miki: gracias.**

**Raf: luego nos vemos.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.-me fui a casa, estaba cansada y estresada. Mañana era mi dia libre, y podía tomármelo con calma y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Después Raf vendría a verme-**

**Raf: ¿chicos, de verdad está bien?**

**Joe: si, pero demasiado estresada.**

**Raf: bueno mañana no trabaja, así descansa tranquila.**

**Jessica: si porque a la larga…**

**Raf: no os preocupéis. Me voy chicos, os dejo, tengo que trabajar.**

**Jessica: muy bien.**

**Joe: nos vemos.**

**Milo: a ver si te tomas una copa pronto aquí.**

**Raf: estoy de servicio.**

**Milo: jajaja.**

**Raf: la jefa… ¿borracha? Jajaja, bueno si tengo clientes… o invitados.**

**Jessica: muy bien guapa.**

**Raf: -termine mi turno y me fui a casa de mi amiga-**

**Miki: menos mal que has venido.**

**Raf: te lo dije.**

**Miki: muchísimas gracias.**

**Raf: no me las des.**

**Miki: cuando este mejor, salimos a cazar, ¿eh?**

**Raf: jajaja, ojala aunque de momento no hay mucho tiempo.**

**Miki: pues sí, pero saldremos.**

**Raf: pues claro. Aunque mejor después de venir de Nueva York.**

**Miki: claro, pero en serio.**

**Raf: claro mujer.**

**Miki: sabes, no me imaginaba una jefa así.**

**Raf: en hostelería es lo que toca.**

**Miki: se nota que te gusta esto y haces de ello tu pasión.**

**Raf: siempre la fue.**

**Miki: se te nota.**

**Raf: gracias eso intento.**

**Miki: pues si y esta genial. Oye, ¿en qué piensas?**

**Raf: en la semana que viene.**

**Miki: no te me desmadres, jajaja.**

**Raf: tranquila, si es por trabajo.**

**Miki: si, pero a ver si vas a conocer a un chico guapo y…**

**Raf: anda que dices. Que va, y si lo conozco no va a pasar nada seguro, no soy…**

**Miki: tranquila, era broma.**

**Raf: anda que…**

**Miki: ten cuidado, eh Raf.**

**Raf: tranquila, aun nos vemos.**

**Miki: es cierto.**

**Raf: si hasta el lunes no me voy o el martes no me han dicho nada todavía.**

**Miki: pronto te dirán algo.**

**Raf: si eso espero porque esto es un sin vivir.**

**Miki: tranquila. Descansa bien.**

**Raf: no si ya.**

**Miki: lo del chico… a lo mejor lo trasladan aquí.**

**Raf: que pesada oye.**

**Miki: olvida de una vez a Josh.**

**Raf: pero si ya no me importa lo mas mínimo.**

**Miki: mejor.**

**Raf: lo mejor ha sido que se fuera a Inglaterra.**

**Miki: pues si porque no hacía nada.**

**Raf: tocar los… eso es lo que hacía.**

**Miki: de una buena te has librado.**

**Raf: que le den.**

**Miki: pues sí.**

**Raf: que curre, yo no le iba a mantener, por eso se largó, se fue con su madre y parece que ahora tiene vida propia y no depende de nadie, antes tenía que depender de mi para todo, era una lapa pegada a mi culo todo el puñetero dia.**

**Miki: no si por lo que me contaste…**

**Raf: y es que te juro que como vuelva…**

**Miki: eso que ni se le ocurra.**

**Raf: vamos a mi casa no entra.**

**Miki: ni a la mia.**

**Raf: es que si es por mí, ni al hotel entra.**

**Miki: hazlo.**

**Raf: mira si le queda dignidad no va a venir.**

**Miki: pues eso espero.**

**Raf: yo cuando se fue…**

**Miki: al principio estuviste mal.**

**Raf: le he querido.**

**Miki: no me extraña.**

**Raf: pero… ahora… ya paso.**

**Miki: es que para que tenías que aguantarle.**

**Raf: por cenutria.**

**Miki: no digas eso.**

**Raf: tienes razón.**

**Miki: cambia el chip.**

**Raf: sí. Me voy que mañana curro.**

**Miki: ok.**

**Raf: mañana nos vemos.**

**Miki: hasta mañana.**

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Los preparativos.

**Sulfus:-en el hotel todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo. ¿Quién sería esa chica? Todo el mundo hablaba de ella como si fuera una institución. Yo con 25 no había conseguido lo que ella con 24, pero quien vale, vale, obviamente y no es que no confíe en mis posibilidades, al contrario, tengo un bien trabajo pero a veces peco de ambicioso y eso puede ser bueno o malo y por nada del mundo quiero destrozar la vida de nadie-**

**Kabalé: Sulfus, despierta.**

**Sulfus: ¿eh?**

**Urié: ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Sulfus: eso es que no he dormido nada esta noche.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué puñetas te pasa?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Urié: pues… hijo mío, llevas una esta mañana…**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Kabalé: no es conveniente que estés así.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé joder.**

**Urié: despéjate.**

**Sulfus: ¿seguro?**

**Kabalé: claro.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-Salí de allí, creía no encontrarme bien, pero realmente estaba bien pero dormí poco. Salí y me encontré con Cabiria-**

**Cabiria: dichosos los ojos.**

**Sulfus: ¿se sabe algo más?**

**Cabiria: ¿de lo de la chica del Caesar?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Cabiria: diría que estas un poco desconocido.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué?**

**Cabiria: menudas ojeras nene.**

**Sulfus: lo sé.**

**Cabiria: tu ambición de crecer te va a desgastar y eso no es bueno.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé.**

**Cabiria: hazlo de verdad.**

**Sulfus: por suerte mañana descanso.**

**Cabiria: genial.**

**Sulfus: ah, otra cosa más, ¿Cuándo viene?**

**Cabiria: lunes o martes. Suficiente para que estés a pleno rendimiento.**

**Sulfus: si porque melisa querrá que todo salga bien.**

**Cabiria: esa chica es bastante importante, y tengo entendido que va a haber unos traslados al Palace.**

**Sulfus: ¿sí?, ostras.**

**Cabiria: sabía yo que esto te molaría.**

**Sulfus: Buah pero no me queda a mí ni nada.**

**Cabiria: que si, pronto te iras al otro lado del país.**

**Sulfus: no te hagas ilusiones.**

**Cabiria: oye, que yo también quiero estar en el Palace.**

**Sulfus: ¿y quién no?**

**Cabiria: creo que Dulce tiene un piso cerca de allí.**

**Sulfus: anda pero… ¿comprado?**

**Cabiria: heredado.**

**Sulfus: Buah, todavía mejor.**

**Cabiria: sería perfecto.**

**Sulfus: ¿y crees que cabremos 6 personas?**

**Dulce: claro.**

**Cabiria: que lo explique ella.**

**Dulce: sí, tengo un piso cerca de Las Vegas.**

**Sulfus: pues sería interesante.**

**Dulce: si nos mandan allí, o si a alguno os mandan está allí.**

**Sulfus: joder que bien, pero seamos modestos.**

**Cabiria: pues sí.**

**Melisa: chicos, buenos días.**

**Sulfus: hombre… Melisa, o mejor, ¿Qué le trae por aquí jefa?**

**Melisa: como sabéis tengo una reunión con la chica del Palace.**

**Cabiria: ¿de qué se trata?**

**Melisa: de unos puestos vacantes.**

**Dulce: oh, interesante.**

**Melisa: solo reservado a los mejores, y podíais ser vosotros.**

**Sulfus: ¿tú crees?**

**Melisa: pues claro, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere.**

**Dulce: bueno, a ver cuándo… salimos de dudas.**

**Melisa: os lo merecéis.**

**Cabiria: gracias.**

**Melisa: a trabajar.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.**

**Raf:-me iba el domingo a Nueva York, tenía prácticamente todo listo, aún faltaban dos días y me moría de ganas por ir al Marriot, donde trabaja una compañera de carrera, ¿se acordara de mí? Ojala, fue una gran compañera y amiga-**

**Urié: ahora que lo recuerdo una amiga mia de la carrera trabaja en el Caesar Palace.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora lo dices?**

**Urié: tenía que acordarme.**

**Kabalé: sabiéndolo.**

**Urié: lo que no se… es en que estará… empezó en la agencia, como nosotros.**

**Sulfus: vaya, pues a ver si se pasa pronto por aquí.**

**Urié: ojala, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: ¿y cómo es?**

**Urié: rubia.**

**Sulfus: mmm… interesante.**

**Urié: calla Sulfus, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿he dicho algo malo? Me gustan las rubias.**

**Kabalé: vaya tela.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, pero es coña, si ni la conozco.**

**Urié: de ojos azules.**

**Kabalé: lo que faltaba la guiri.**

**Sulfus: joder, la típica mujer de mis sueños.**

**Urié: tú sueña. Creo que tiene novio.**

**Sulfus: normal, es que… una chica de esas características suelta… me resulta difícil y a la vez peligrosa. Pero vamos a trabajar por dios.**

**Urié: tonto.**

**Kabalé: madre mia jajaja.**

**Sulfus: a callar.**

**Raf:-tocaron a la puerta- pero… ¿hoy no era tu dia libre?**

**Miki: si, pero… ¿ya sales no?**

**Raf: y ya no vuelvo hasta el jueves o el viernes.**

**Miki: Nueva York, ¿no?**

**Raf: si pronto me voy y es un viaje largo.**

**Miki: cierto, y la visitaras digo yo, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, y de paso veo a una vieja amiga, la cual quiero que se venga para acá.**

**Miki: iría contigo, pero hay una boda este fin de semana.**

**Raf: uy pues que salga todo bien.**

**Miki: esta todo controlado.**

**Raf: anda que no son divertidas.**

**Miki: sobre todo cuando van borrachos como una cuba.**

**Raf: la mayoría van así.**

**Miki: pues sí, jajaja.**

**Raf: ellos verán.**

**Miki: entonces va a haber unos traslados.**

**Raf: así es pero no los decido yo, eso es la jefa.**

**Miki: fue la que te cito, ¿no?**

**Raf: así es.**

**Miki: seguro que son los mejores.**

**Raf: seguro, de ello estoy convencida. Melisa sabe quién está a la altura.**

**Miki: obvio. Me voy, que como Joe me pille…**

**Raf: uuu… Joe, jajaja.**

**Miki: es demasiado picaflor.**

**Raf: te adora.**

**Miki: lo se… pero…no.**

**Raf: vaya.**

**Miki: así es la vida.**

**Raf: sí. Muy bien pues entonces vamos.**

**Miki: y rápido.**

**Raf: jajaja, ay si es que no puede ser.**

**Miki: oye, y Josh.**

**Raf: en Inglaterra.**

**Miki: ¿pero seguís juntos?**

**Raf: ya te dije ayer que no. Al menos por mi parte. Le he querido pero hay cosas que…**

**Miki: vaya.**

**Raf: si piensa que le voy a esperar la lleva clara.**

**Miki: pero es que…**

**Raf: hace tiempo le llamé y lo cogió una tal Patricia.**

**Miki: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: si pero, sabes lo que te digo, que haga lo que le dé la gana.**

**Miki: pues sí.**

**Raf: ¿no tiene a Patricia?**

**Miki: corazón, me voy, nos vemos a la vuelta.**

**Raf: vale guapísima.-me despedí de ella, fui directamente al garaje a por mi coche, un clio azul celeste, Miki salió delante con su Audi A4 pistacho, salimos del garaje y cada una salió para un lado. Cuando llegue a casa, repase los mensajes, por si acaso hacia un cambio de hora o de fecha, pero todo estaba igual. Sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, algo nuevo, algo que me provocaba curiosidad pero a la vez pavor, seria supongo el cansancio y la emoción de la semana que viene, curiosidad que me esperaba en New York City.**

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: la llegada.

**Raf:-las 7 de la mañana, dia grande para mí, un viajecito largo, a la otra punta del país. En el aeropuerto de Nueva York me recogería Melisa e iríamos al Marriot. Me sonó de repente el móvil- ¿diga?**

**Miki: jefa, ¿le llevo?**

**Raf: ¿ya estas abajo?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Raf: ya bajo.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.-cuando bajo casi no la reconocía- casi no te reconozco.**

**Raf: no estas acostumbrada a verme así, jajaja. A veces me siento mejor así.**

**Miki: mas cómodo.**

**Raf: anda vámonos.**

**Miki: ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?**

**Raf: 4-5 horas o por ahí.**

**Miki: descansa.**

**Raf: eso quiero, porque tela.**

**Miki: ¿a qué hora sale el avión?**

**Raf: 8:30.**

**Miki: llegaras sobre el mediodía.**

**Raf: justo, pero espérate que Nueva York es muy grande.**

**Miki: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: tranqui, saldrá todo bien.**

**Miki: ¿y los traslados?**

**Raf: ya me comentara. Ponle un mes, dos como mucho, no es algo inmediato, digo yo.**

**Miki: bueno sea lo que sea, bienvenido será.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Miki: ya hemos llegado.**

**Raf: bueno, que os sea leve la boda, y en definitiva el resto de la semana.**

**Miki: y tu pásatelo bien.**

**Raf: lo intentare.**

**Miki: tienes a tu amiga allí.**

**Raf: pues sí. Entre reuniones y demás, es que tía es la primera vez que tengo un compromiso así.**

**Miki: tú no te preocupes, lo harás bien.**

**Raf: me voy. Cuídate.**

**Miki: igualmente.**

**Raf: gracias por todo.**

**Miki: tira.**

**Raf: vale, adiós.**

**Miki: hasta luego.-espere a que se metiera en la terminal y me fui camino al Palace-**

**Raf: -me encontré de repente sola, respire hondo, fui hacia la sala de embarque, facture la maleta y me fui hacia la puerta correspondiente de embarque, la del vuelo con destino Nueva York-**

**Urié: chicos, hoy viene…la amiga.**

**Kabalé: ya. Melisa esta de los nervios.**

**Sulfus: insoportable es poco.**

**Cabiria: quiere que todo salga bien.**

**Dulce: vamos, que nos reclaman.**

**Gas: tirad. Yo también me voy.**

**Sulfus: hala, corre.-estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué?-oye, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu amiga, la del Palace?**

**Urié: Raf.**

**Sulfus: pues dile que si me puede ayudar a unas cosas.**

**Urié: claro, para eso está. Además siempre me ha dicho que se lo diga.**

**Kabalé: genial, pues ya tenemos el comodín de Raf.**

**Urié: -intenté llamarla, pero estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura- nada apagado o fuera de cobertura.**

**Sulfus: vaya pues inténtalo más tarde. Ahora vamos a lo que vamos.**

**Raf:-el avión despego y no puede evitar dormirme, el viaje era muy largo y entre los nervios de la noche anterior y el madrugón, acabe cayendo-**

**Urié: la chica llegara reventada.**

**Sulfus: hay dos horas de diferencia.**

**Kabalé: el viaje es bastante largo.**

**Sulfus: estará fijo que en la suite.**

**Kabalé: pues claro. A ver si va a ser la chica que conoces.**

**Sulfus: ojala, eso es justo lo que necesitamos.**

**Urié: jajaja, me encantaría verla.**

**Sulfus: podría ser un seguro de vida.**

**Urié: para el carro Sulfus, que puede ser o no.**

**Kabalé: pues sí.**

**Raf: -me desperté, quedaba la mitad del viaje, pero era suficiente, me levante, me convenía estirar las piernas, así que me di un paseo por el avión y después de sentirme mucho mejor, volví a mi asiento. Después del paseíllo el viaje se me hizo muy corto. Por fin vi y olí tierra firme, estaba cerca de mi destino, pero aún faltaba un poco más. Estaba nerviosísima, asustada, la adrenalina se apoderaba de mí y no sabía que me pasaría durante una semana allí, en una ciudad famosa pero desconocida. Aterrice y baje del avión, me dirigí a la zona donde salían las maletas. Después de cogerla llame a Melisa-**

**Melisa: ¿sí?**

**Raf: hola, soy Raf, acabo de llegar al aeropuerto.**

**Melisa: tranquila, estoy abajo.**

**Raf: perdóname, estoy muy nerviosa.**

**Melisa: se te nota.**

**Raf: ya bajo.**

**Melisa: hasta ahora.**

**Raf: bye.-colgué pero vi una llamada perdida, aunque como tenía prisa, no me dio tiempo a contestar- buenas.**

**Melisa: muchacha, relájate.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Melisa: luego tomamos algo.**

**Raf: así me lo vas enseñando todo.**

**Melisa: ¿tienes previsto visitar Nueva York?**

**Raf: claro, me quedo algún dia más por eso.**

**Melisa: de acuerdo, yo encantada, si el dia que pretendas ir no tengo demasiado curro…**

**Raf: no te preocupes mujer.**

**Melisa: de acuerdo pero no quiero que vayas sola.**

**Raf: tranquila esta Urié.**

**Melisa: no me digas que…**

**Raf: sí.**

**Melisa: si, pues ella, no…**

**Raf: imagino que no sabe que soy la directora del Palace, ni que tampoco que he venido.**

**Melisa: ¿y de que la conoces?**

**Raf: estuvimos juntas en la universidad.**

**Melisa: ¿a cuál fuisteis?**

**Raf: a Harvard.**

**Melisa: genial.**

**Raf: llevo tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, pero sé que estaba aquí, por eso mismo sabe ella que estoy en el Palace pero no me relaciona con la directora.**

**Melisa: pues ella y sus compañeros hablan mucho de ti.**

**Raf: bueno pero eso es porque vengo, y el Palace llama mucho.**

**Melisa: demasiado.**

**Raf: pero si son muy profesionales, ¿Por qué no? Además Urié siempre lo ha sido.**

**Melisa: tengo a 6 personas deseando mandarlas para allá, pero de eso mejor hablamos mañana.**

**Raf: muchísimo mejor.**

**Melisa: vendrás cansada.**

**Raf: teniendo en cuenta que he salido de allí a las 9 en vez de a las ocho y media, pero quitándole las dos horas de menos de aquí… pues sí. No sé ni en qué mundo vivo.**

**Melisa: bueno, aún queda un rato, hasta llegar a Manhattan.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Melisa: es mejor el Caesar.**

**Raf: va pero este también tiene su encanto.**

**Melisa: pues sí.**

**Raf: además en una gran compañía así, todos tenemos que ayudarnos y eso en definitiva es lo que promovemos.**

**Melisa: efectivamente.**

**Urié: chicos… ¿y Melisa?**

**Sulfus: salió hace un rato a buscar a la chica del Palace.**

**Urié: ¿la llamo de nuevo?**

**Sulfus: bueno, no sé lo que quieras.**

**Urié: o quizás mejor después.**

**Sulfus: cuando puedas.**

**Kabalé: mejor, cuando salgas del trabajo.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: no demos mala imagen, si queremos ir a donde ya sabemos todos, además con la chica del Palace dando vueltas por aquí.**

**Raf: madre mia es impresionantemente grande la ciudad.**

**Melisa: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: mira, la estatua de la libertad.**

**Melisa: tranquila que ya iras.**

**Raf: vamos, ya que estoy aquí.**

**Melisa: se nota que quieres conocer mundo.**

**Raf: en cierto modo viajo mucho.**

**Melisa: y yo. ¿Dónde vas próximamente?**

**Raf: dentro de 3 meses a Praga.**

**Melisa: genial.-pasamos el puente que une el resto de la ciudad con Manhattan y cerca del centro estaba el Marriot- ya hemos llegado.**

**Raf: madre mia, sí que es…**

**Melisa: pues sí. Bueno pasemos.**

**Raf: -entre en el hall del hotel, y la verdad que era increíble, es cierto que el de Las Vegas es otro nivel, pero no estaba mal-**

**Melisa: bueno, ¿Qué te parece?**

**Raf: esta genial.**

**Melisa: no son Las Vegas, pero su encanto tiene.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Cabiria: ¡Dulce!**

**Dulce: ¿Qué?**

**Cabiria: ¡mira!**

**Dulce:-mire a donde mi compañera quería que mirara y la vi- así que esa es…**

**Cabiria: eso parece.**

**Sulfus: ¿se puede saber que cuchichean esas dos?**

**Urié: no lo sé, pero…-en ese momento vino Dulce- ¿Qué pasa?**

**Dulce: acaba de llegar.**

**Sulfus: ¿Quién?**

**Cabiria: la misteriosa chica, de la que todo el mundo habla.**

**Sulfus: ni que fuera la típica versión femenina de Cristian Grey.**

**Cabiria: ahora que lo dices… podría ser, esta historia me recordaba a eso, una chica joven, guapa, con un tipo que te cagas y en lo más alto de una gran empresa… igualita.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, pues es verdad aunque espero que no tenga ninguna personalidad oculta, porque el personaje de la novela…**

**Urié: pues sí, pero no sabemos…-salimos fuera, la chica estaba de espaldas, era rubia, llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones, además de unas manoletinas, seguramente no era la ropa que utilizaría para trabajar, pero venia de viaje y la mujer no…- no sé porque me suena de algo.**

**Cabiria: pues… a lo mejor es…**

**Dulce: es que como sea…**

**Melisa: ven, te acompaño a la habitación.**

**Raf: gracias.-me di la vuelta para dirigirnos al ascensor pero en ese momento me pareció ver a alguien que conocía, acompañada de tres chicas y un chico, parecieron mirarme, y justo cuando fui a darme la vuelta para irme, sentí mi nombre-**

**Urié: ¿Raf?**

**Raf: ¿Urié?**

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: el reencuentro.

**Raf: ¿Urié?**

**Urié: ¿Raf?**

**Raf: madre mia, cuanto tiempo.**

**Urié: y que lo digas, pero es que escúchame, estoy flipando.**

**Raf: ¿no te lo esperabas?**

**Urié: es que no sabía nada.**

**Raf: es normal. ¿Hace cuánto no hablábamos?**

**Urié: pues… mucho tiempo.**

**Raf: ya decía yo.**

**Urié: así que… la directora del Palace eres tú, ¿eh?**

**Raf: así es.**

**Urié: me alegro muchísimo.**

**Raf: más me alegro yo de verte.**

**Urié: yo decía, tengo una amiga trabajando en el Palace, y sabía que eras tú pero…**

**Raf: es normal.**

**Melisa: luego si queréis hablad, y ahora a trabajar, ¿querrás subir a descansar un poco no?**

**Urié: claro, que tonta.**

**Raf: luego si eso te busco.**

**Urié: muy bien.**

**Raf: hasta luego.**

**Urié: adiós.**

**Raf:-no sé porque Melisa nos cortaría, pero tenía razón, tenían que trabajar y yo quería descansar, ducharme, asearme, sentirme fresca. Subí a la suite acompañada de Melisa- woow es increíble.**

**Melisa: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Melisa: oye, que la del Palace es mejor.**

**Raf: pues claro, pero...**

**Melisa: bueno te dejo, que voy a ver cómo está el patio por abajo.**

**Raf: muy bien.**

**Sulfus: así que… tu amiga es…**

**Urié: pues sí, yo todavía estoy flipando.**

**Kabalé: pues ya puedes…**

**Cabiria: pero eso es cosa de las jefas.**

**Urié: yo he quedado para hablar con ella.**

**Sulfus: perfecto. Además teníais razón es muy guapa.**

**Urié: pues como persona es todavía mejor.**

**Dulce: a ver si… nos mandan pronto allí.**

**Sulfus: ah, que te iba decir… luego y tal la presentas y eso.**

**Urié: vale, después cuando quedemos.**

**Dulce: que bien. El Palace está cerca.**

**Cabiria: ¿y Gas?**

**Urié: luego se lo decimos.**

**Sulfus: ¿crees que lo conseguiremos?**

**Urié: bueno, no lancemos campanas al vuelo porque no sabemos nada todavía.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo, pero es que…**

**Kabalé: tranqui Sulfus.**

**Cabiria: tranquilos todos.**

**Melisa: chicos…**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Melisa: si estáis aquí todavía no demuestra profesionalidad.**

**Dulce: vámonos chicos.**

**Kabalé: está bien.-volvimos a la sucursalita- me encantaría librarme de esa loca.**

**Sulfus: cállate.**

**Urié: como nos oiga se nos cae el pelo.**

**Sulfus: prefiero a la rubia aunque no la conozca.**

**Kabalé: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: si os fijáis la fama o la dirección no se le sube a la cabeza y a…**

**Urié: no seáis malos, pero también quiero irme con Raf a Las Vegas.**

**Kabalé: menos mal que es tu amiga.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, pero es eso que decimos todavía no está hecho.**

**Dulce: venga, se está fraguando nuestra victoria.**

**Cabiria: para el carro, jajaja.**

**Dulce: mejor será.**

**Raf: -llevaba un rato flipando en colores con la suite. Era espectacular, la inspeccione por completo, y eso que había entrado en la del Palace, pero no me había alojado nunca, además si llevo 4 meses al cargo. Decidí llenar la bañera, necesitaba un baño urgente, relajante y sobretodo desconectar por un momento yo de todo y olvidarme de todo. Cuando estuvo todo listo, me metí, me hundí en el agua, era increíblemente feliz, me lo pase genial, puse hasta el jacuzzi. Me quede pensando en una cosa, los chicos que iban con Urié, las dos asesoras de imagen, así rezaba su acreditación, y los compis de mi amiga en la agencia, la chica del pelo corto y el chico de melena oscura, el cual parecía algo nervioso. Salí después de un buen ratito relajante, me vestí normal, hasta mañana que era la reunión no me iba a poner si los tacones, ni el conjunto… además hoy me interesaba visitar el hotel y hablar con mi compañera-**

**Urié:-necesitaba hablar con Raf de nuestra vida, de nuestras vivencias, de nuestras experiencias, de chicos, de todo lo que necesitas hablar con una amiga-**

**Gas: ¿ya está aquí?**

**Dulce: si y además es la chica que Urié conoce.**

**Gas: no me digas.**

**Dulce: ya te digo.**

**Gas: y crees que…**

**Dulce: no se…**

**Gas: ¿y qué? Sulfus bobo perdido.**

**Dulce: de momento no, ni nos ha dado tiempo a conocerla, pero iba a quedar con Urié esta tarde.**

**Gas: pues genial.**

**Dulce: eso espero.**

**Gas: y la reunión para cuando.**

**Dulce: mañana.**

**Gas: bueno pues mañana…**

**Dulce: esperemos.**

**Raf:-baje al cabo de dos hora de merecido descanso, estaba como nueva, el baño había sido mi luz, bajé y pase por recepción, donde estaba Melisa-**

**Melisa: bueno, ¿Qué?**

**Raf: nada pero… vamos estoy como nueva.**

**Melisa: te veo con más luz y brillo en la mirada.**

**Raf: si, el trabajo es lo que tiene y al mismo tiempo necesitas salir de la rutina, aunque esto sea por trabajo, pero es una manera de viajar, de tener nuevas experiencias.**

**Melisa: pues… aquí hay alguien que lo desea muy y mucho.**

**Raf: ¿sí? Bueno eso es el primer paso para saber a quién me mandáis allí.**

**Melisa: eso ya mañana.**

**Raf: sí, claro, faltaría más.**

**Melisa: yo te aviso, sea lo que sea.**

**Raf: muy bien.**

**Dulce: ¿le ayudo en algo jefa?**

**Melisa: sí. Acompañad a la chica, bueno os la presento, ella es Raf, es la directora del Palace, y en esta visita están ciertas cosas en juego.**

**Dulce: ¿Cómo cuáles?**

**Raf: se sabrá a su debido tiempo. No me preguntéis, además que aunque lo supiera no estoy autorizada a decir nada.**

**Cabiria: me lo imagino. Bueno, así lo haremos. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia?**

**Raf: podéis tutearme, soy bastante joven como para que se me trate de usted, además que sois amigas de Urié, a la cual quiero y admiro mucho.**

**Dulce: una cosa, ¿el liderazgo de algo importante o la fama, se puede subir a la cabeza?**

**Raf: si, pero no es la mejor forma de actuar, no por creerte mejor vas a llegar lejos, ni por creerte que eres la mejor vas a triunfar más o menos, por eso a mí esas cosas no me gustan, y por eso me mantengo al margen de cualquier tipo de arrogancias, superioridades. Eso no te hace ser mejor persona. Esto es como todo, un dia puedes estar en la elite y al dia siguiente no. Obviamente como directora, tienes unas obligaciones pero no por eso significa que el cargo se te haya subido a la cabeza, otros si van por la vida diciendo, "como yo soy este o aquel, y soy esto y lo otro…" pero lo único es que son y además lo pienso solo son payasos de circo, que no ven su realidad ni la de los demás.**

**Cabiria: ves, ya me caes bien. Tu forma de pensar es increíble, y se te ve que a pesar de la fama no pierdes la cabeza por tonterías.**

**Raf: hay que darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y lo único que importa es ser tú mismo, siendo una persona distinta o creyéndote la persona que no eres no llegas a ninguna parte. Eso si tienes que tener actitudes y aptitudes.**

**Dulce: eso es cierto, oye si algún dia ves que no soy yo dímelo.**

**Raf: de acuerdo. Pero no te veo de esas que…**

**Dulce: y no lo soy, lo que pasa que no siempre se es uno mismo.**

**Raf: eso es verdad.**

**Cabiria: bueno, ¿y qué tal el Palace?**

**Raf: increíble es poco.**

**Cabiria: aunque claro tú ya estas acostumbrada.**

**Raf: si, pero siempre que llegas de un dia de descanso, parece que es todo nuevo.**

**Dulce: ¿y lo de los famosos es cierto?**

**Raf: claro, todas las noches te encuentras a alguno, e incluso hay películas que están rodadas allí, como Resacon, ¿la conocéis?**

**Cabiria: si, es verdad. ¿Es cierto eso de que juras no volver a Las Vegas?**

**Raf: mucha gente lo dice, pero yo tengo que volver. Eso sí, si venís juzgar vosotros mismos.**

**Cabiria: ¿y de las bodas, que me dices?**

**Dulce: me moriría por hacer una.**

**Cabiria: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: hay una boda este finde allí, ahora que lo decís.**

**Cabiria: jo tía como mola.**

**Raf: cuando haya otra os invito.**

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Dulce: oh, de verdad eres genial.-impulsivamente la abrace- oh, lo siento.**

**Raf: mujer, no pasa nada.**

**Cabiria: ya nos dirás cuándo. Oye, ¿Cuándo es la hora libre de los demás?**

**Dulce: prácticamente ya.**

**Urié: uf, por fin la hora libre.**

**Sulfus: así podrás hablar con… ¿era Raf?**

**Urié: si, la verdad es que tengo ganas de saber de ella.**

**Kabalé: una cosa, ¿tiene novio?**

**Sulfus: ¿para qué le preguntas eso?**

**Kabalé: lo hago por ti.**

**Sulfus: pero si yo…**

**Urié: al finalizar la universidad, salía con un chico… Josh, creo, pero no tengo ni idea de que habrá pasado.**

**Kabalé: bueno, es el momento de saber cosas nuevas.**

**Urié: pues sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿y a que viene lo de lo hago por ti?**

**Kabalé: se te van los ojos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué hablas? Que va.**

**Kabalé: ¿no te has dado cuenta?**

**Sulfus: es una chica.**

**Urié: y nosotras también.**

**Kabalé: y que yo sepa a nosotras no nos hechas el vistazo de arriba abajo, como a ella.**

**Sulfus: ¿estáis celosas? Venga va si no he mirado a nadie.**

**Kabalé: di lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: anda salte a la puerta a que te dé el aire.**

**Urié: dejémoslo. No merece la pena discutir.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Urié:-Salí hacia recepción. Allí Dulce y Cabiria hablaban con Raf- eh, ¿no me estaré perdiendo algo?**

**Raf: no, ellas me han enseñado el hotel, y la verdad que son muy majas.**

**Urié: lo sé, jajaja, ¿y a que lo hacen bien?**

**Raf: la verdad que sí. Ser asesora de imagen es complicado y llegar hasta aquí, es un lujo al alcance de muy pocos.**

**Dulce: gracias por el cumplido.**

**Raf: a vosotras.**

**Urié: bueno, tú me tienes que contar muchas cosas.**

**Raf: pues sí.**

**Kabalé: supongo que mañana impondrás más respeto, ¿no?**

**Raf: jajaja, que va, solo que no voy vestida así normalmente.**

**Sulfus: ¿se necesita mucho para… llegar hasta ahí?**

**Raf: tienes que valer, tienes que ser tú mismo. Aunque debo confesar que yo nunca me he planteado esto.**

**Sulfus: osea que esto se consigue…**

**Raf: ¿por enchufe?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Raf: creo que no sabes lo que dices pero bueno allá tú.**

**Sulfus: no quería decir eso.**

**Raf: supongo que no, pero hay acusaciones que son muy graves. Primero tu no me conoces, y segundo no eres quien para decir nada.**

**Kabalé: esperad un segundo aquí.-arrastre a Sulfus hacia un lugar apartado- ¿no puedes callarte ni un p… segundo?, la has cagado. ¿Crees que tu vida va a cambiar? Eres un niñato engreído, estúpido, prepotente y gilipollas. El que no quiere destrozar su vida, ni la de los demás, ya pues lo has conseguido chaval, ¿qué pasa? Que eres un mierda ambicioso, que te admiraba sí, pero ahora te repudio tanto que desearía no haberte conocido. Toda esta mierda se ha acabado, me voy a pudrir aquí, y tú y todos los demás, no eres el único sabes.**

**Sulfus: …-no sabía ni lo que decirle. Era tan idiota, me sentía idiota que cuando alguien puede hace que tu vida cambie la había liado por completo- tienes razón.-pase por al lado de la chica- ah, por cierto, encantado.**

**Raf: lo… mismo digo. ¿Qué le pasa?**

**Kabalé: que es tonto.**

**Raf: bueno en eso no me voy a meter. ¿Vamos?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Raf: en cuanto al resto… encantada.**

**Kabalé: lo mismo digo.**

**Urié: luego nos vemos.-fuimos a la cafetería- bueno, ¿Qué hay de tu vida?**

**Raf: poca cosa, ya que la dirección me lleva de un lado a otro continuamente.**

**Urié: ¿cuánto llevas?**

**Raf: unos 4 meses.**

**Urié: es poquito muchacha. ¿Y… Josh?**

**Raf: en Inglaterra.**

**Urié: ¿y eso?**

**Raf: me canse, no quería seguir con él, no me proporcionaba nada, y con el tiempo, pensé que no servía para nada estar viviendo con alguien al que no quieres e incluso que tiene la cara tan dura de querer que lo mantengas, de eso nada. Puede que cobre bien, porque Las Vegas no es cualquier cosa, pero…**

**Urié: obviamente, perfectamente te entiendo.**

**Raf: además él está haciendo lo que quiere, se lía con unas con otras, y aun así quiere que le espere.**

**Urié: no sabe con quién se mete.**

**Raf: por mí como si no vuelve nunca.**

**Urié: ¿hay alguien en tu vida?**

**Raf: no por el momento. ¿Y tú?**

**Urié: desde luego que no.**

**Raf: y… ¿lo has tenido?**

**Urié: no, cuando la universidad, pero después ya…**

**Raf: ¿era Jack, no?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Raf: ¿y sabes algo de él?**

**Urié: no. Uy, es la hora. Oye te tengo que dejar.**

**Raf: de acuerdo, nos vemos.-nos abrazamos y nos despedimos. Me hubiera gustado estar más rato, pero tenía que volver al trabajo-**

**Kabalé: Urié, ¿has visto a Sulfus?**

**Urié: he estado con Raf, pero no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.**

**Kabalé: bueno ya volverá.**

**Urié: el vera.**

**Sulfus: -tenía que volver al trabajo, había pasado la hora, no tenía ganas, pero todo lo que me han dicho llevaba razón, y como las verdades duelen, pues… además la cague vamos como nadie, quizás me preguntaba si las segundas oportunidades eran malas como se acostumbra a decir o en verdad eran buenas, en fin, me di la vuelta para entrar dentro, pero en ese momento salió ella, y yo no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos-**

**Raf: espera, creo… que tus amigas te están buscando.**

**Sulfus: es posible, pero ya me iba, tranquila.**

**Raf: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: ¿tú me ves?**

**Raf: bueno no es que te conozca pero entiendo que no lo estás.**

**Sulfus: ¿entonces para que preguntas?**

**Raf: sé que la discusión ha sido bastante fuerte, pero no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: una cosa, perdóname por lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? La he cagado, estaba muy nervioso y soy… idiota, y por mi culpa… he arruinado mi vida y la de mis amigos.**

**Raf: tu tranquilo, debes mirar el lado positivo yo te estoy perdonando y Melisa no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado, es normal estoy acostumbrada a tonterías por parte de algunas personas.**

**Sulfus: sabes me quitas un gran peso de encima.**

**Raf: anda corre, no llegues tarde.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo y gracias. A propósito, soy Sulfus.**

**Raf: y yo Raf.**

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: la reunión.

**Sulfus:-¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué a mí? Me había perdonado después de lo que le dije. Estaba claro que esa mujer era de otro planeta. Otra tía me hubiera mandado a la mierda pero ella se mostró súper dulce conmigo. Era increíble, una preciosa diosa griega rubia, al mando de un impresionante hotel en Las Vegas, pero está claro que era inalcanzable, nunca se fijaría en mi después de decirle lo que le dije, aunque me había perdonado, pero yo no era para ella, soy muy poca cosa para ella, y ella es una especie de ser superior que me vuelve loco. Fíjate que colgado estoy que no la conozco de nada y tengo la sensación de estar enamorándome de ella, una mujer increíble pero ahora mismo inaccesible. Deseaba verla, hablar con ella, mas allá de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, empezar a conocerla de verdad, a intentar tener posibilidades de, quizás en un futuro empezar en Las Vegas, y ya no digo con ella, porque eso creo que, a dia de hoy es pedir demasiado-**

**Raf:-hoy era un dia duro para mí, tenía una reunión importante, y no podía pensar en nada más. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a algo así, intentaba lo que fuera para no cagarla, quería ser profesional ante todo y ante todos. Además me tenía que vestir… digamos… bien-**

**Urié: ¿habrá dormido bien?**

**Kabalé: ¿Quién?**

**Sulfus: supongo que Raf.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Sulfus: supongo que estará bien.**

**Kabalé: ¿has hablado con ella?**

**Urié: eso, después de lo que paso…**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Urié: ¿y que te dijo?**

**Sulfus: que podía estar tranquilo, porque ya se lo habían dicho más veces, y que si ella conoce la verdad, por mucho que la gente o alguna, porque no son todos obviamente, pero que vamos que como Melisa no escucho nada, tenemos esperanzas.**

**Urié: vaya, no si, sabe a lo que darle importancia y a lo que no.**

**Kabalé: ya veo.**

**Sulfus: es posible que vayamos.**

**Kabalé: confías mucho después de lo que hiciste.**

**Sulfus: pero ella…**

**Urié: no quiere estar mal con nadie, pero oye ojala tengas razón.**

**Sulfus: relajaos por dios, es tu amiga Urié, además Melisa sabe que nos merecemos algo mejor.**

**Urié: pero sabes que no es fácil.**

**Sulfus: pero se intenta.**

**Kabalé: pues sí.**

**Raf:-me mire al espejo. Parece que el rol de ejecutiva buenorra no se me daba mal, jajaja, que es broma, eso sí repasemos… gafas de pasta, eso sí decorativas, eh que veo perfectamente, con cristales sin graduación, sí; pelo recogido… si, falda, camisa, chaqueta y zapatos a juego… si, divina. Estas que así, me parezco en algo a la chica de ayer, pero esto que conste que no es nada, comparado con las fiestas, ahí… bueno al margen de quererme a mí misma y gustarme cómo iba, este era mi dia a dia, salí de la habitación-**

**Cabiria: hoy tiene…**

**Gas: sí, me dijo Dulce ayer que…**

**Dulce: si, es verdad, ay va.-salió una mujer rubia espectacular, que sabíamos que era ella, pero que nos dejó a todos hipnotizados- estas… estupenda.**

**Raf: ah, gracias, pero este es mi dia a dia.**

**Gas: ¿eh, no me presentáis a este bombón?**

**Raf: no hace falta que me halaguéis tanto, bueno encantada, soy Raf.**

**Gas: yo Gas.**

**Raf: lo dicho encantada.**

**Gas: el placer es mío.**

**Dulce: es que en serio me dejas…**

**Raf: si alucinas con esto… imagínate en las fiestas del Palace.**

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: si, esta es… la ropa de diario.**

**Dulce: me tienes que invitar.**

**Urié: ¿he oído algo de una fiesta?**

**Raf: si, le decía a Dulce que…**

**Urié: ¿eres tú?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Urié: madre mia… pues estas increíble.**

**Raf: gracias, pero no me halaguéis tanto.**

**Kabalé: ¿pero qué pasa con la fiesta?**

**Raf: no, es que cuando hay una boda, o una fiesta en plan… por las reuniones con los proveedores, clientes, y demás.**

**Sulfus: ¿se hacen fiestas en los fam trips?**

**Raf: claro.**

**Sulfus: pero allí… ¿o en todas partes?**

**Raf: en muchas, en las que he ido yo si, por lo menos aquí en América.**

**Sulfus: vaya, pues genial, y supongo que no vas así ¿no?**

**Raf: ¿así como?**

**Sulfus: bueno…-Gas me metió un codazo, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, por lo que decían de las fiestas y de cómo iba vestida- perdóname, es que no sé lo que digo, y ya la lie ayer como para liarla ahora otra vez-**

**Dulce: ¿Cómo hay que vestirse en esos eventos?**

**Raf: a eso es lo que iba, como si fueras a una boda, a mí siempre me gusta ir de corto, a no ser que te digan tienes que ir con un vestido largo.**

**Sulfus: interesante, aunque yo con lo desastre que soy…**

**Raf: todos decís lo mismo, jajaja.**

**Gas: en cierto modo es verdad.**

**Raf: tranquilos, las chicas os ayudaremos.**

**Cabiria: y seguro que serán súper caros pero a la vez impresionantes.**

**Raf: si, pero tranquila, te lo podrás permitir.**

**Dulce: madre mia, oh dios, y tú sabes dónde…**

**Raf: claro, eso si llegáis a ir a Las Vegas, que yo no sé pero me da a mí que os han dicho algo y que os han dado esperanzas para un futuro allí y estáis un poco, haciéndome la pelota, yo os acompaño, no os preocupéis.**

**Cabiria: nos estamos pasando un poco, pero es que…**

**Raf: tranquilos, si la mujer esta no ha dicho nada o tiene a alguien ya en el punto de mira, que os lo diga ella después, yo no os puedo decir nada, pero daré mi opinión siempre que me lo permitan y hablare bien de vosotros.**

**Urié: gracias guapa.**

**Raf: eso sí, volver al trabajo, no sea que…**

**Gas: vale jefa.**

**Raf: eh que no está dicho todo.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.**

**Kabalé: tía, vamos a triunfar.**

**Cabiria: tranquilas, luego nos vemos.**

**Dulce: que se os de bien.**

**Sulfus: a vosotras. Y vosotras me tenéis que explicar muchas cosas.**

**Kabalé: ¿Qué cosas?**

**Sulfus: tú sabrás.**

**Urié: solo sabemos que intentabas decirle algo y la mirabas bastante, así que ponlo fácil.**

**Kabalé: no sabemos lo que pasa por la mente de un tío y menos cuando se le cae la baba al ver a una mujer bonita, como…**

**Sulfus: tía, que la chica está bien, pero… vamos a ser claros no la conozco.**

**Urié: no, eso ya lo sé, pero como todo tío, le gusta saber más de una tía con la que babea cada vez que la ve.**

**Sulfus: ¿he babeado yo?**

**Kabalé: no nos intentes engañar.**

**Urié: te gusta, admítelo.**

**Sulfus: que va. Bueno a lo que íbamos, la fiesta.**

**Urié: ¿Qué fiesta?**

**Sulfus: las que ha dicho.**

**Kabalé: lo que ha querido decir es que así es como va vestida todos los días, y que si vamos a Las Vegas la veremos así.**

**Sulfus: si, pero ha querido decir algo más y no me queréis decir lo que es.**

**Urié: lo de las fiestas esas con los clientes y eso… bueno en el casino, o mejor dicho en los casinos de Las Vegas ahí que ir de punta en blanco.**

**Kabalé: es verdad, aunque también se hacen cosas en los jardines, como por ejemplo las bodas.**

**Sulfus: ¿y ella tiene que ir siempre?**

**Urié: si, tiene que estar al tanto de lo que pasa, además algunos de nosotros, quizás nosotros no porque trabajamos en la agencia, pero digo yo que para algo nos necesitaran, tendrán que participar en la boda, por ejemplo Gas, o el casino, o Cabiria y Dulce.**

**Kabalé: un evento así, es su pasión.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Urié: menciono ahora que lo pienso un fam trip en Londres.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Kabalé: eso ya lo tienes que hablar con ella, nosotras no sabemos nada y tú eres el jefe.**

**Urié: eso es cierto, además te digo una cosa que te servirá de ayuda, ella nunca se va a mostrar superior a ti ni mucho menos, puedes hablar con ella, o si quieres le digo que quieres hablar con ella.**

**Sulfus: gracias, pero no te preocupes.**

**Melisa: hola chicos.**

**Kabalé: hola.**

**Melisa: no me voy a parar mucho que hay una persona que me está esperando.**

**Urié: ya. Bajó hace un rato.**

**Melisa: ya lo sé. Le he dicho que me esperara en la sala que hay al lado de recepción.**

**Urié: de acuerdo, pero como ella no ha dicho nada.**

**Melisa: la he visto después que vosotros.**

**Urié: muy bien.**

**Melisa: luego os veo.**

**Sulfus: vale. Yo pensaba que se habían visto antes.**

**Urié: ya es raro.**

**Kabalé: ¿y la deja esperando?**

**Sulfus: eso digo yo.**

**Cabiria: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Urié: que resulta que Melisa se deja a Raf esperando media hora, ahí en la sala, y ahora aparece como si nada.**

**Dulce: no me quiero meter porque supongo que eso estaría hablado, digo yo.**

**Urié: no se… bueno que luego lo diga ella.**

**Cabiria: ¿seguís pensando…?**

**Sulfus: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

**Kabalé: espero que pronto podamos estar en Las Vegas.**

**Dulce: una cosa, tu… ¿has ido de fiesta con Raf alguna vez?**

**Urié: si pero no íbamos a una fiesta súper lujosa, con unos vestidos…**

**Sulfus: así que no tienes ni idea, de como suele ir vestida en sus súper eventos, maravillosos.**

**Urié: pero la chica ira… preciosa.**

**Dulce: es preciosa, ya me pareció guapa el otro dia, así todavía más.**

**Kabalé: estoy segura de que más novios que nosotras tiene.**

**Urié: de momento está libre.**

**Sulfus: yo pensaba que tenía novio.**

**Cabiria: tú lo has dicho, tenia.**

**Sulfus: eso es que ese chico no la merecía lo suficiente, porque para estar con ella debes de tener algo especial que te haga estar a la altura.**

**Urié: es una chica muy sencilla, busca el típico chico que la haga sentir bien, no a nadie sobre natural.**

**Cabiria: no estarás queriendo decir que…**

**Dulce: ay Sulfus… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estas enamorando?**

**Sulfus: no. Está visto que no se puede hablar.**

**Urié: tu di lo que quieras.**

**Sulfus: chicas se nos paga por trabajar.**

**Dulce: nosotras ya nos íbamos.**

**Cabiria: sí. Que Sulfus tiene que trabajar.**

**Dulce: ya.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.-las chicas tenían razón, tenía una sensación extraña dentro de mí que me paralizaba a ver a esa chica rubia delante de mí. Intentaba ser natural a los ojos de ella pero sentía que no podía hacerlo, porque algo me hacía desearla como algo más que una simple jefa y una simple amiga. Tenía la suerte de que mi ordenador no estaba a la vista de las chicas y empecé a buscar información sobre el hotel, puesto que es mi trabajo, y también de la chica que lo dirigía-**

**Raf: ¿vamos?**

**Melisa: claro.**

**Raf: perdóname que este un poco nerviosa.**

**Melisa: tranquilízate, estás en tu casa, además a diario tienes que hacerlo.**

**Raf: si, lo sé es cierto.**

**Melisa: ¿quieres tomarte algo?**

**Raf: no gracias.**

**Melisa: mañana visitaras Nueva York, ¿no?**

**Raf: eso quiero, pasado mañana vuelvo a casa.**

**Melisa: genial, bueno pues empecemos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Melisa: veras… hay ciertas personas con ansias de crecer, y debido a la petición recibida por parte del Palace, para mandar a gente allí, y puesto que solo mando a los mejores claro está, se va a hacer efectivo en un mes.**

**Raf: estupendo.**

**Melisa: además me gustaría mandar a un grupito al que conoces muy bien.**

**Raf: les hace ilusión, muchísima ilusión, de hecho llego a pensar que alguno me hace la pelota.**

**Melisa: lo sé, pero son buena gente, además a Urié ya la conoces.**

**Raf: si, aunque me intriga un poco… alguien.**

**Melisa: ¿Quién? **

**Raf: hay dos chicos con ella siempre, pues el de la melena.**

**Melisa: ah sí, Sulfus.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Melisa: es guapo, a que sí.**

**Raf: no me refiero a eso, parece que está demasiado nervioso últimamente.**

**Melisa: es ambicioso, y quiere crecer mucho. Y por nada del mundo le gusta decepcionar a nadie, es el primero que si la caga se echa la culpa así mismo y no va a dejar que nadie más pague el pato por él.**

**Raf: que gentil por su parte.**

**Melisa: pues sí.**

**Raf: entonces eso ya se lo comunicas tú, no a los chicos.**

**Melisa: sí.**

**Raf: muy bien.**

**Melisa: ¿tienes planes?**

**Raf: no.**

**Melisa: podíamos comer juntas, ¿Qué te parece?**

**Raf: no hay problema.**

**Melisa: pues así quedamos.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Melisa: ahora me voy que tengo otros asuntos pendientes.**

**Raf: muy bien.-Salí de la sala, ya que Melisa se tenía que marchar, así que me fui de camino a la habitación, me deje caer en la cama y seguramente me dormí-**

**Urié: ¿habrá salió ya?**

**Sulfus: mira, por allí va Melisa.**

**Urié: vaya, pero… ¿y Raf?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Melisa: si buscáis a Raf, está en su habitación.**

**Urié: bueno, no pasa nada.**

**Melisa: me ha dicho que mañana visitaría Nueva York.**

**Urié: si eso ya lo sé. Voy yo con ella, es mi dia libre.**

**Melisa: muy bien, así me gusta.**

**Urié: ya que está aquí.**

**Sulfus: así que mañana… vais a…**

**Urié: sí.**

**Sulfus: ¿y cuándo se va?**

**Urié: al dia siguiente.**

**Sulfus: genial. Mira por ahí viene.**

**Urié: ¿Qué tal?**

**Raf: genial, gracias. Lo que pasa es que no te puedo decir nada.**

**Sulfus: todo es secreto, sea lo que sea ya nos enteraremos.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Urié: ¿comes con alguien?**

**Raf: con Melisa.**

**Urié: vaya.**

**Raf: pero esta noche si quieres…**

**Urié: bien.**

**Sulfus: ¿vamos a quedar?**

**Urié: lo que queráis.**

**Sulfus: podías venir. Si te apetece claro.**

**Raf: encantada pero…**

**Urié: que si chica.**

**Raf: es que no se si debería.**

**Sulfus: solo es tomar algo, tampoco es irnos de fiesta, que también podemos pero además que vosotras os vais mañana y yo curro.**

**Kabalé: y yo también.**

**Urié: Dulce es la que no curra mañana tampoco.**

**Raf: genial, así me enseñáis la ciudad.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cuándo vuelves?**

**Raf: el jueves. En un mes vendrán los nuevos.**

**Sulfus: ah, muy bien, eh pero sea lo que sea nos invitas.**

**Raf: claro para eso estamos.**

**Sulfus: genial.**

**Raf: creo tener entendido que te gustaría viajar.**

**Sulfus: pues… si, y mucho.**

**Raf: tranquilo, estoy segura de que algún dia, tendrás tu sueño.**

**Sulfus: me queda mucho por aprender.**

**Raf: no te preocupes. Te doy la tarjeta del hotel o te apunto… para que si tienes algún problemilla me llames. **

**Sulfus: vale, y gracias.**

**Raf: para eso estamos.**

**Sulfus: no en serio, gracias de verdad.**

**Raf: a ti. Llámame mejor a casa, es que en el trabajo no cojo llamadas personales.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: solo lo hago por ayudarte, en cierto modo me caes bien, y parece que estas más tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: -sí, si tranquilísimo- claro.**

**Raf: me voy, luego hablamos si al final salgo o no.**

**Urié: muy bien.**

**Sulfus: soy un genio, chicas.**

**Urié: solo te está ayudando, no te ha pedido que salgas con ella.**

**Sulfus: ya, pero puede que salga a flote todo y que…**

**Kabalé: tranquilo.**

**Raf: -era la hora de comer y quede con Melisa en recepción, donde me encontré con Gas, con el que charle animadamente, el cual era un encanto, y según me dijeron era un chef magnifico y pronto estaría trabajando con nosotros. La comida estaba genial, era para felicitarle- eres increíble tío, en serio haces unas cosas…**

**Gas: a ti mujer.**

**Raf: que va el placer es mío.**

**Melisa: gracias por todo.**

**Gas: a vosotras.**

**Raf: chao.**

**Urié: chicas, le he dicho a Raf de venir esta noche.**

**Cabiria: genial.**

**Dulce: si, sería estupendo.**

**Sulfus: tío ven que te cuente algo.**

**Gas: ¿Qué?**

**Sulfus: mira.**

**Gas: no j…**

**Sulfus: si, tío.**

**Gas: ¿y cómo…?**

**Sulfus: parece que le han hablado de mí y… me lo ha dado por si tengo algún problema o algo que la llame.**

**Gas: esa lo que quiere…**

**Sulfus: que no tío, ella nunca se fijaría en mí.**

**Gas: es cierto que es un poco pronto para todo.**

**Sulfus: pues sí, pero a lo mejor viene esta noche.**

**Gas: ¿sí?**

**Sulfus: eso parece, no lo sé, pero Urié, se lo ha dicho.**

**Gas: genial, si viene… ya tienes algo que te puede ayudar.**

**Urié: no os emocionéis tanto.**

**Sulfus: ¿por?**

**Urié: no sé si aceptara, tampoco os conoce demasiado.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, que yo…**

**Kabalé: ¿ahora vamos con esas?**

**Gas: tiene razón, tranquilízate.**

**Sulfus: a ver si sé que yo soy poca cosa para ella, pero no me refiero a eso, si no a que dentro de un mes nuestro sueño de largarnos a la otra punta del país podía ser efectivo.**

**Gas: ojala. Está claro que la chica sabe del tema.**

**Sulfus: nos fiaremos de ella.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Dulce: no hay nada que temer.**

**Cabiria: ¿vosotros creéis que vendrá?**

**Urié: no lo sé.**

**Kabalé: yo lo que pienso es que… ella no va a bajar, eso ves tú y habla con ella.**

**Urié: tranquilos que lo iba a hacer.-subí a la habitación de Raf-**

**Raf: -abrí la puerta- hola guapa, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Urié: los chicos se preguntan si vas a venir.**

**Raf: otro rato, además mañana vamos al otro lado y quiero estar bien, ¿vale? También llevo el viaje por medio, y pasado mañana el de vuelta, y… uf, de verdad id vosotros, ya iremos otro rato si eso todos juntos y seguiré conociendo al resto.**

**Urié: de acuerdo.-baje de nuevo-**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué tal? ¿Has hablado con ella?**

**Urié: si pero no baja.**

**Gas: ya te lo he dicho.**

**Sulfus: bueno otro rato, vámonos nosotros si queréis.**

**Dulce: bien.**

**Kabalé: es normal que no viniera.**

**Cabiria: es que tampoco nos conoce y, claro eso…**

**Dulce: en la medida de lo posible, cuando la vayamos conociendo, ya se verá.**

**Sulfus: yo creo que, si no viene ahora es por… que, digamos que vamos a verla muy a menudo.**

**Urié: eso podría ser buena señal.**

**Cabiria: ¿estáis seguros?**

**Dulce: seguro. Chicos, nuestro futuro está cerca.**

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: la visita a Nueva York.

**Sulfus:-no tenía ganas de currar, prefería estar en Nueva York. Quién sabe si volvería a ver a esa chica. Hablar, podría hablar me dio su número pero no sabría que decirle me pondría nervioso, la cagaría, ella me mandaría a freír espárragos y todo acabaría, mi sueño, todo a lo que pudiera aspirar. Tampoco veía el momento, ayer mientras estaba en casa, me surgió una duda, pero no la llame, pero es que, que le digo, se notaría mucho que me estoy interesando mucho, no sé si ella lo entendería como profesional o personalmente, por eso para evitar malentendidos, decidí no llamar. La chica también podría estar haciendo otras cosas, teniendo una noche de chicas, una reunión, estar con un chico… ¿Por qué pienso en lo último como algo malo? Es la versión femenina de Christian Grey, puede hacer lo que quiera además medios no le faltan o en el jacuzzi de la suite, dios quiera que no esté con alguien del sexo opuesto. El caso es que estaría sola porque no es posible que después de rechazar nuestra invitación, aunque creo y reconozco que uno de los que le dije que viniera fui yo, a lo mejor por eso rechazo la invitación… que va. Me levante y fui al terrario, donde estaba mi mascota, Basilisco, mi serpiente de coral, que hasta ahora creo que era el único que me entendía…-**

…**- amigo, creo que a dia de hoy eres el único que me entiende.-tocaron al timbre- abrí la puerta-**

**Kabalé: ¿sales o te saco a rastras?**

**Sulfus: ya voy.**

**Cabiria: ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: pues… quién lo diría.**

**Sulfus: tranquilos.**

**Gas: pero si eres tú el que debería tranquilizarse.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Gas: tranquilo, mañana libras tú, ¿verdad?**

**Cabiria:-cogí a Gas del brazo- no te das cuenta de que lo que este quiere es librar hoy.**

**Gas: por…**

**Cabiria: quien si no.**

**Gas: mañana le da igual porque ella ya se habrá ido.**

**Kabalé: eh que yo también quiero enterarme.**

**Cabiria: estamos hablando de lo raro que puede estar Sulfus a veces.**

**Gas: es verdad, no es que sea un tío súper carismático, pero…**

**Cabiria: pero es buena persona y lo hace bien.**

**Kabalé: si pero sus ansias de crecer lo están matando.**

**Gas: es por ella, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: obviamente, el piensa que la cagó a pesar de que ella le perdonara.**

**Kabalé: pero ella en ningún momento esta cabreada con él.**

**Gas: eso es verdad, ella lo que está haciendo es ayudarla.**

**Kabalé: si, pero chicos, el problema no es ese.**

**Cabiria: se está enamorando, y le preocupa no volverla a ver.**

**Gas: pero eso es imposible, tiene su número.**

**Kabalé: ya pero…**

**Cabiria: lo que no quiero es que tenga la convicción de que nos vamos a quedar aquí, pronto estaremos allí.**

**Kabalé: eso digo yo, pero… **

**Sulfus: tranquilos, que pronto estaremos allí.**

**Gas: si él lo dice…**

**Sulfus: hable con ella ayer, cuando me dio el teléfono, me dio a entender que a lo mejor nos vemos en un mes.**

**Cabiria: y eso que dijo que no podía decir nada.**

**Sulfus: y no dijo nada.**

**Gas: algo es algo.**

**Sulfus: pues… sí.**

**Kabalé: podrías preguntarle qué a qué hora sale el avión.**

**Gas: acompáñala.**

**Sulfus: pero ya tendrá…**

**Kabalé: tú díselo.**

**Cabiria: no pierdes nada.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Kabalé: hazlo y calla.**

**Sulfus: vale pero ahora a trabajar.**

**Cabiria: aunque… ¿ahora sales?**

**Raf: ¿eh? perdona no te había visto.**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes. Mañana, ¿a qué hora te vas?**

**Raf: ah, por la tarde, a primera hora.**

**Cabiria: ¿estas libre no Sulfus?**

**Sulfus: eh… si, no es molestia para mi acompañarte, si quieres.**

**Raf: bueno… no me importa, gracias.**

**Sulfus: a ti.**

**Raf: me voy, luego si eso ya nos vemos.**

**Kabalé: muy bien.**

**Raf: adiós.-me despedí de ellos, puesto que las chicas me esperaban en la puerta-**

**Urié: ¿estas lista?**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Dulce: pues vámonos.**

**Raf: vosotras empezad por donde queráis.**

**Urié: bueno supongo que sabrás que Nueva York está dividido en 6 barrios, Staten Island, Broadway, Queens, el Bronx, Brooklyn y la isla de Manhattan.**

**Raf: lo sé, lo sé, podemos dar una vuelta por todos. Y si queréis acabamos en Manhattan.**

**Dulce: me parece excelente.**

**Urié: ¿y mañana como lo vas a hacer?**

**Raf: me voy por la tarde, pero el chico este, como se llama…**

**Urié: ¿Quién?**

**Raf: el chico que trabaja contigo.**

**Urié: ¿Sulfus?**

**Raf: si, eso, pues se ha ofrecido a llevarme, mañana no trabaja y…**

**Dulce: pero seguro que de su boca no ha salido.**

**Raf: las chicas le han dicho que ya que no trabajaba que…**

**Urié: lo suponía.**

**Dulce: se corta mucho, al hablar con las chicas.**

**Raf: ya lo he visto, lleva días muy nervioso. Tampoco le conozco mucho, pero es como que me tiene demasiado respeto de repente.**

**Urié: eso será.**

**Dulce: el chico es así. Eso sí es muy bueno en lo que hace.**

**Raf: no me cabe duda.**

**Urié: bueno, bienvenida a Staten Island, nuestra primera parada.**

STATEN ISLAND:

**Dulce: te explico. La isla Staten es una isla en el Océano Atlántico perteneciente al estado de Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Es uno de los cinco boroughs o distritos metropolitanos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su territorio es coextensivo con el del Condado de Richmond.** **Staten Island está separada al este de Long Island por el estrecho denominado The Narrows (que conecta a su vez las partes superior e inferior de la Bahía de Nueva York) y al norte y oeste del continente (Nueva Jersey) por los ríos o canales Arthur Kill y Kill Van Kull. Al sur es bañada por el Océano Atlántico. Está conectada a Nueva Jersey por tres puentes y a Brooklyn (y el resto de Long Island) mediante el Puente Verrazano Narrows. El Ferry de Staten Island conecta la isla con el sur de Manhattan, a través de la Bahía Superior de Nueva York, y se ha convertido en una popular atracción turística ya que ofrece buenas vistas de la Estatua de la Libertad, la isla Ellis y el bajo Manhattan.**

**Raf: chicas sois unas fieras explicándolo todo.**

**Urié: vivimos de esto. Bueno lo más característico de aquí es: Historic Richmond Town, un pueblo rural restaurando donde se pueden ver casas que datan del siglo XVII. Para llegar a este lugar lo mejor es tomar el autobús S74 desde St. George Ferry Terminal.**

**Raf: pues vamos chicas.**

**Dulce: a sus órdenes jefa.**

**Raf: llamadme simplemente Raf.**

**Urié: muy bien.**

**Raf: -cogimos el bus indicado y fuimos a aquel pueblo rural que decían que era digno de visitar-**

**Urié: realmente no había venido aquí nunca pero debo decirte que…**

**Dulce: sí que es impresionante, sí.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Urié: lo que pasa es que este lugar está muy abandonado, pero a veces merece la pena. Otro lugar que merece la pena destacar es Fort Wadsworth, el fuerte defensivo que, desde su construcción por los holandeses en el siglo XVII, ha servido para proteger Nueva York de las incursiones de barcos enemigos.**

**Raf: vamos.-volvimos a la civilización. Aquellos caminos, aquellos lugares eran dignos de ver pero estaban un poco lejos, aunque llegamos pronto al fuerte-**

**Dulce: ¿bonito verdad?**

**Raf: la verdad es que si, sobre todo si lo ves por primera vez.**

**Urié: sí. Bueno vamos a por el coche, ¿no?**

**Dulce: si, porque el puente de Brooklyn hay que atravesarlo en coche.**

**Raf: he oído hablar de él pero nunca lo he llegado a ver con mis propios ojos.**

**Urié: ahora lo veras.**

BROOKYN:

**Dulce: El condado de Brooklyn concuerda con los límites del condado de Kings (condado de Reyes), el cual es además el condado más poblado del estado de Nueva York. Como una ciudad independiente la ciudad de Brooklyn fue contada en las cuatro ciudades más pobladas de Estados Unidos. Brooklyn obtuvo su nombre en honor al rey Carlos II de Inglaterra, debido a esto también recibe el apelativo de "Ciudad de Reyes". A pesar de la unión con Nueva York, Brooklyn mantiene una fuerte identidad. Ha sido llamada City of Trees (La ciudad de los árboles), City of Homes (La ciudad de las casas) o también City of Churches (La ciudad de las iglesias) en el siglo XIX, Brooklyn es a veces llamado "Borough of Homes and Churches" (Barrio de casas e iglesias). Como un intento promocional, la administración local ha colocado señales de tráfico a lo largo de las avenidas más transitadas en los límites de Brooklyn. Se han colocado coloridas expresiones asociadas con Brooklyn como son: "Fugheddaboudit" (Forget about it: olvídalo), "Oy vey" (Oh dear: caramba) y "How Sweet it is" (Cuán dulce es esto). Una señal identifica a Brooklyn como: "Home to Everyone From Everywhere" (Hogar para cualquiera de cualquier lugar).**

**Raf: hay cosas que sí que las había oído. Aparca aquí.**

**Urié: así vamos mejor andando.**

**Dulce: ¿por dónde empezamos?**

**Raf: hombre yo creo que por el puente.**

**Urié: efectivamente.**

**Dulce: oye, cuéntanos algo de tu vida. En Las Vegas, ¿Qué tal se vive?**

**Raf: genial, ¿pero no me han dicho que vives allí en vacaciones?**

**Dulce: hace tiempo que no.**

**Raf: pues bien, salimos por la zona de casinos, hoteles, por donde trabajo, porque allí se concentra toda la vida nocturna.**

**Urié: ¿y hay alguien en tu vida? Que no sea Josh claro.**

**Raf: de momento no.**

**Dulce: bueno, seguro que una chica como tú lo encuentra pronto.**

**Raf: para mí eso es lo de menos, pero sí que me gustaría compartir mi vida con alguien.**

**Urié: a ti y a todas.**

**Dulce: obviamente.**

**Raf: de momento, estoy bien como estoy.**

**Urié: me alegro. Bueno aquí lo tienes.**

**Raf: madre mia.**

**Dulce: acostumbrada a verlo en películas, y eso que lo he visto miles de veces porque por aquí tengo que pasar para ir a casa.**

**Raf: ¿vivís todos en Manhattan?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Raf: pero tiene que ser todo carísimo.**

**Dulce: nuestro trabajo lo permite.**

**Urié: trabajamos en una compañía dedicada al lujo.**

**Raf: y tan al lujo. Si vais al Palace es… espectacular.**

**Urié: ya lo he visto, te lo aseguro.**

**Dulce: pues si pero molaría verlo en persona.**

**Raf: yo la primera vez flipe en colores.**

**Urié: no si tiene que ser… espectacular vamos.**

**Dulce: desde luego.**

**Raf: pues sí, espero que dentro de unas semanas podáis estar allí.**

**Urié: ¿pero es que…?**

**Raf: que os lo diga Melisa.**

**Dulce: pero tú lo sabes, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, pero yo no soy la persona para decíroslo.**

**Urié: claro. La jefa es Melisa.**

**Raf: por eso mismo.-paseamos por unas calles espectaculares, vimos los carteles que tan famoso habían este sitio a parte del puente-**

**Urié: y ahora vamos a… Queens.**

**Dulce: estamos al lado.**

QUEENS:

**Urié: El condado de Queens, a menudo llamado simplemente Queens, es un distrito metropolitano ("borough"), el más grande de los cinco que componen la ciudad de Nueva York (Estados Unidos). Su territorio es coextensivo con el del condado de Queens, si bien desde la formación de la ciudad del Gran Nueva York (hoy, Nueva York), en 1898, las divisiones inferiores al del municipio neoyorquino han quedado sin poder real de facto. La sede de condado está en el vecindario de Jamaica.**

**Raf: y epicentro del jazz.**

**Urié: en efecto.**

**Dulce: tú sabes muchas cosas.**

**Raf: tenéis que conocer a una buena amiga mia.**

**Urié: ¿sí?**

**Raf: la reina del coctel.**

**Urié: allí en Las Vegas, ¿no?**

**Dulce: pues claro.**

**Raf: sí, claro, pero la llamo así porque es la jefa de casino.**

**Dulce: que guay tía.**

**Raf: tú que de imagen sabes mucho… ya verás.**

**Urié: genial.**

**Dulce: bueno, eh, que nos invitaste a una boda, no se te olvide.**

**Raf: cumplo mis promesas.**

**Urié: vamos yo por una boda en el Palace… me muero.**

**Raf: pues sí, son muy bonitas pero a la vez divertidas.**

**Urié: y… ¿aunque no estés invitado vas?**

**Raf: trabajas para que sea posible, así que tienes que estar sí o sí.**

**Dulce: jo tía me encanta.**

**Raf: tranquila.**

**Urié: todos queremos ir.**

**Raf: si lo sé, los cuatro que se han quedado en el hotel, bueno vuestros amigos, también.**

**Urié: si quieren ser grandes.**

**Dulce: pues sí, todos queremos crecer.**

**Urié: Sulfus está que no respira por lo de Las Vegas.**

**Raf: ya entiendo porque esta tan nervioso. Ya hablare yo mañana con él.**

**Dulce: desde luego.**

**Raf: ay pobre.**

**Urié: te tiene demasiado respeto.**

**Dulce: tanto que le está matando.**

**Raf: oye, pero que el chico me puede llamar para lo que sea, espero que no sea muy pesado.**

**Urié: no, no lo sé, pero se pone nervioso.**

**Raf: bueno pero a veces es normal.**

**Dulce: pues sí.**

**Urié: Sulfus te ve como tipo Christian Grey.**

**Raf: vaya tela… que va yo no soy así.**

**Dulce: pues él siempre dice que sí.**

**Raf: ya le ajustare las cuentas cuando le vea.**

**Dulce: bueno este es uno de los sitios más bonitos.**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: es genial.**

**Dulce: mucho.**

**Raf: nos queda… el Bronx, Broadway, y Manhattan.**

**Dulce: así es.**

**Urié: pues vamos al Bronx.**

**Raf: chicas gracias por la visita.**

**Dulce: a ti mujer.**

**Urié: pues sí, siempre es un placer. Tú me has ayudado muchas veces y esto es una de las cosas que más nos gusta hacer.**

**Raf: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: a mí también me gusta viajar.**

**Raf: para mi viajar a parte de por trabajo, es un placer.**

BRONX:

**Dulce: El Bronx es un condado del estado de Nueva York y uno de los cinco distritos metropolitanos (borough) de la ciudad de Nueva York. Condado y distrito tienen los mismos límites geográficos. Es el distrito situado más al norte y es el único de los cinco que no está en una isla sino en tierra firme. En el año 2009, la población era de 1.397.831 habitantes.**

**Raf: una cosa si decís que hay 5 como es que antes decís que son 6.**

**Urié: porque Broadway está en Manhattan, pero nosotras lo separamos porque es otro mundo.**

**Dulce: un mundo maravilloso.**

**Raf: en cierto modo lo más importante se concentra en Manhattan.**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Dulce: es la zona más bonita, y la más cara.**

**Raf: como Beverly Hills en Los Ángeles.**

**Dulce: Buah, mataría por vivir allí.**

**Raf: y yo. Pero eso es más rollo Hollywood pero es impresionante pasar por allí.**

**Dulce: ¿a cuanto esta de Las Vegas?**

**Raf: unas dos horas.**

**Urié: iremos.**

**Raf: claro.**

**Dulce: si por favor.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Dulce: ya quiero volver a Las Vegas, pues imagínate…**

**Raf: jajaja.**

**Urié: también es el barrio más polémico de todos, por eso no nos gusta bajar del coche por aquí, ni pasar de noche tampoco.**

**Raf: no si ya se lo que cuentan de aquí, y me parece perfecto.**

**Dulce: chicas, vámonos rumbo a Manhattan.**

**Raf: allí comemos, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: si, y por la tarde vamos a visitar la isla más famosa de américa, y quiero pensar que del mundo.**

**Dulce: lo es.**

**Raf: bueno, los neoyorkinos así lo dicen.**

**Dulce: vamos a allá.**

**Urié: dejamos el coche en el garaje del hotel, ¿no?**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Raf: perfecto.**

MANHATTAN:

**Raf: -nuestro recorrido termina en la famosa isla de Manhattan, donde está el hotel, fuimos al garaje a dejar el coche, ya que esta zona es digna de verla andando, pero primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante que las chicas conocían muy bien- está muy chulo chicas.**

**Dulce: es cierto.**

**Raf: ¿y venís mucho?**

**Urié: normalmente.**

**Dulce: al chico ya lo conocemos.**

**Raf: jajaja, eso es que venís mucho.**

**Dulce: demasiado.**

**Raf: y me apuesto lo que quieras a que venís por verle la cara, porque… esta…**

**Dulce: pues sí, es que el chico es muy guapo.**

**Raf: jajaja, que locas.**

**James: ¿Dónde están mis niñas del Marriot?**

**Urié: ya ves que aquí.**

**James: ¿dónde habéis estado?**

**Dulce: enseñándole la ciudad a Raf. Bueno ella es Raf, la directora del Caesar Palace de Las Vegas.**

**James: encantado.**

**Raf: lo mismo te digo.**

**James: me suena haber oído hablar de ti.**

**Raf: seguro últimamente la gente habla mucho de mí.**

**James: hiciste una entrevista en…**

**Raf: si, hace poco en Forbest.**

**James: ves ya decía yo. Todo el mundo te considera como la versión femenina de Christian Grey.**

**Raf: todo el mundo lo dice, pero no soy ni mucho menos como el, soy muy normal, en aspectos en los que en el libro eran bastante fuertes.**

**James: no me cabe duda. Bueno lo de siempre, ¿no, chicas?**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Urié: ¿tú también no?**

**Raf: claro sorprendedme.**

**James: perfecto.**

**Dulce: a que es perfecto, chicas.**

**Raf: mucho.**

**Urié: lo es.**

**Dulce: me encanta, es tan maravilloso.**

**Raf: relájate, jajaja.**

**Urié: eso es verdad, además si pronto nos vamos.**

**Dulce: ¿A dónde?**

**Urié: a…**

**Raf: bueno, que no está todo dicho.**

**Urié: ya pero no me quites la ilusión.**

**Dulce: dentro de un mes nos tendrás a tu plena disposición.**

**Raf: jajaja, ya quisiera.**

**Urié: ya quisiéramos nosotras trabajar con la versión femenina de Christian Grey.**

**Dulce: jajaja, seria todo un placer.**

**James: aquí tenéis queridas.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**James: seguro que te gustara.**

**Raf: no lo dudes.**

**Urié: gracias.**

**Dulce: lo mismo digo.**

**James: que aproveche.**

**Raf: gracias otra vez.-comimos y después nos fuimos a ver la última parte del recorrido, Manhattan-**

**James: que tal os ha parecido, o bueno a ti que eres la nueva.**

**Raf: muy bien. Hasta la próxima.**

**James: a vosotras.**

**Dulce: ¿vamos chicas?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Dulce: adiós.**

**James: buena suerte.**

**Urié: gracias.**

**James: a vosotras.**

**Raf: hasta la vista.**

**Urié: ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

**Raf: súper genial, y un trato espectacular.**

**Dulce: desde luego.**

**Urié: bueno bienvenida a la Gran Manzana.**

**Raf: madre mia yo flipo.**

**Dulce: es como si fuera Picadilly Circus en Londres pero todavía más grande.**

**Urié: buena comparación.**

**Raf: en Las Vegas hay un hotel que recrea Manhattan que es… **

**Urié: impresionante, ¿verdad?**

**Dulce: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: vosotras id a Las Vegas y veréis.**

**Urié: madre mia.**

**Raf: tenéis que ir, sea como sea.**

**Dulce: tenemos que ir a la boda.**

**Raf: claro eso también.**

**Urié: obviamente.**

**Dulce: ahora vamos a ir a Central Park, centro de reunión de los jóvenes.**

**Raf: conozco hyde park en Londres pero este es mucho más grande.**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

**Raf: bastante más, eso sí en Londres es como más abierto.**

**Dulce: aquí hay mucho rascacielos.**

**Raf: eso veo, ¿y el empire state?**

**Urié: allí.**

**Raf: tía que pasada.**

**Urié: ya ves.**

**Dulce: luego las fotos las pasas.**

**Raf: claro, si eso las subo cuando volvamos.**

**Dulce: bien, aunque tendrás que hacer la maleta.**

**Raf: no, ya está hecha.**

**Urié: el portátil va en la bolsa de mano.**

**Dulce: uy, lógico.**

**Raf: jajaja, no pasa nada.**

**Urié: sigamos, quedan dos cosas central park y la estatua de la libertad.**

**Raf: cierto.**

**Dulce: la estatua de la libertad es un regalo de los franceses a los americanos, allí hay otra mas pequeña.**

**Raf: es cierto, subir ya otro rato, de momento con verla desde fuera me conformo.**

**Urié: genial.**

**Dulce: a sus órdenes.**

**Urié: bueno, ¿Qué te está pareciendo?**

**Raf: increíble, un mundo diferente.**

**Dulce: pues chica viviendo en Las Vegas…**

**Raf: es diferente.**

**Urié: y tan diferente. Es la ciudad que no duerme.**

**Raf: y tanto.**

**Dulce: pero no compares.**

**Urié: bueno sigamos.**

**Dulce: oye, ¿Cómo estarán el resto?**

**Raf: si no sabéis nada o no os han llamado es que están bien, además están trabajando.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Dulce: bueno querida, ahí la tienes.**

**Raf: esta genial.**

**Urié: obviamente es mejor subir a la antorcha.**

**Raf: seguro.**

**Dulce: pero hoy eso no es posible.**

**Raf: no y que además llevamos todo el dia.**

**Dulce: cuando queráis vamos yéndonos para allá.**

**Raf: vamos.**

**Urié: vamos que querrás descansar.**

**Raf: sí que mañana…**

**Urié: jo ya te vas.**

**Raf: pues claro.**

**Dulce: no te vayas.**

**Raf: no puedo quedarme más.**

**Dulce: jo, pero bueno nos volveremos a ver.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas seguro que pronto.**

**Kabalé: ¿qué tal?**

**Raf: son muy buenas haciendo lo que hacen.**

**Cabiria: desde luego.**

**Urié: me voy yo ya, que tengas buen viaje.**

**Raf: gracias guapa.**

**Dulce: lo mismo digo que no nos vamos a ver.**

**Raf: nos vemos.**

**Dulce: adiós.**

**Urié: nos vemos.**

**Raf: gracias por todo.**

**Urié: a ti.**

**Raf: me voy yo para arriba. Mañana nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Raf: bien.**

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: el comunicado.

**Raf: -hoy volvía a casa, se acababa todo, un viaje por delante muy largo. Habían sido unos días increíbles en Nueva York. Había vuelto a encontrar o a conocer a personas maravillosas, estupendos profesionales del sector. Me iba con buen sabor de boca con esperanzas de que la vida hiciera que ciertas personas y yo nos volviéramos a ver y así empezar una bonita aventura, otra más, porque en el Resorts Caesars Palace, que es como se llama en realidad… cada dia es una aventura. Anoche no pude dormir, como esa persona que al dia siguiente tiene que irse de viaje, en este caso yo vuelvo a casa, pero es como algo nuevo. Estas un dia fuera de Las Vegas y ya es como algo nuevo, curioso pero así era-**

**Urié: pórtate bien.**

**Sulfus: no soy un crio.**

**Kabalé: si pues…**

**Sulfus: os recuerdo que fuisteis vosotras las que me habéis metido en este lio.**

**Urié: fuiste tú solo jajaja.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Kabalé: ya lo creo.**

**Sulfus: os reis demasiado de mí y eso no es justo.**

**Urié: si, si ya jajaja.**

**Raf: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: se están metiendo conmigo y eso no es justo.**

**Raf: tranquilo, seguro que no es nada.**

**Urié: es verdad, pero… jajaja.**

**Kabalé: bueno, vamos a trabajar, tu no sé qué haces aquí.**

**Sulfus: creo y suponía que era mi dia libre y que tenía que acompañar a la señorita.**

**Raf: no hace falta que me llames así, pero viniendo de ti, es gracioso.**

**Sulfus: me liais. Bueno, vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde y todo por mi culpa.**

**Raf: como tú quieras.**

**Urié: bueno, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, y por lo que respecta al ámbito personal, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, de que estés tan guapa como siempre, o más, e incluso tengas una posición increíble y hayas llegado a donde estas.**

**Raf: gracias por los cumplidos, pero lo de guapa sobra, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: que tengas buen viaje.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Cabiria: espero que pronto nuestros caminos se vuelvan a unir.**

**Raf: no se pronto lo dirán, pero ya sabéis que podéis pedirme lo que sea.**

**Dulce: tranquila, pero tampoco vamos a abusar de ti, eres muy maja pero… nosotros nos sentimos como si estuviéramos molestando.**

**Raf: desde luego que no.**

**Gas: me voy, que no puedo dejar aquello, nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: vámonos, antes de que venga Melisa y me ponga a currar cuando hoy…**

**Raf: vale, pero si hoy no…**

**Sulfus: ya pero esta tía está loca.**

**Raf: vaya. Yo no es por nada pero no quiero decir nada de lo que…**

**Sulfus: lo entiendo, pero por ejemplo a ti la fama no se te ha subido pero a la otra…**

**Raf: la verdad es que yo no… no soy de esas.**

**Sulfus: se te ve, pero aun así impones.**

**Raf: jajaja, seguro.**

**Sulfus: oye no te rías es verdad.**

**Raf: ¿en serio? Jajaja, vas tu listo.**

**Sulfus: que sí, que a mí me impones tía.**

**Raf: si yo impongo, no sé cómo serán las demás.**

**Sulfus: peores que tu seguro.**

**Raf: bueno puede ser pero yo no quiero acusar a nadie.**

**Sulfus: eres muy recatada.**

**Raf: pero tampoco soy un ángel.**

**Sulfus: aunque en el fondo lo pareces.**

**Raf: bueno.**

**Sulfus: que si, tu hazme caso.**

**Raf: bueno, como quieras.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: tranquila estoy.**

**Sulfus: ¿el hotel donde trabajas es grande?**

**Raf: mucho más que eso. Siempre es un mundo nuevo.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Raf: oye, tú… no eres americano, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no. Soy italiano.**

**Raf: vaya, ¿de dónde?**

**Sulfus: Sicilia.**

**Raf: genial.**

**Sulfus: lo que pasa es que llevo viviendo muchos años aquí, así que apenas me acuerdo.**

**Raf: tranquilo, el hotel te hará sentirte como en casa.**

**Sulfus: ya, ya me han dicho que va de romanos.**

**Raf: muy hábil, sí señor. Te gustara.**

**Sulfus: si verlo ya lo he visto y es flipante pero… espero que no tenga que quedarme aquí.**

**Raf: ¿Cuántos años llevas?**

**Sulfus: desde que empecé la carrera, hará… 5 años o así.**

**Raf: bien. Yo… llevo desde que termine hace 2 años, y empecé como vosotros.**

**Sulfus: si pero ahora mira donde estas, temo que yo no pueda llegar a nada.**

**Raf: ¿Qué dices? Quítate esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: pero nada, si estás aquí es porque no haces bien, así que no me vengas con…**

**Sulfus: pero yo… necesito…**

**Raf: tú lo que necesitas es otra cosa, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: ¿y que es si se puede saber?**

**Raf: a alguien que te quiera, eso es lo que necesitas.**

**Sulfus: si ya lo sé. Pero soy como soy.**

**Raf: no te preocupes debes relajarte, porque estás jugando con fuego.**

**Sulfus: ya lo sé, pero de verdad es que necesito un cambio de aires.**

**Raf: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: y de verdad, ese Josh… no creo que sepa quién eres en realidad.**

**Raf: seguramente no. Pero son cosas que pasan, yo ya no sentía nada por él y…**

**Sulfus: ¿y ahora?**

**Raf: menos todavía. Vivo mejor sin él, y que viva tan lejos es beneficioso.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: si tiene dignidad no va a venir así que…**

**Sulfus: ya pero igual…**

**Raf: no. En dos años no ha venido, lo va a hacer ahora.**

**Sulfus: ojala que así sea.**

**Raf: si, pero vamos, él ya está advertido. Además es de locos pensar que en dos años no sabiendo nada de él… de repente… diga…**

**Sulfus: ten cuidado, solo digo eso.**

**Raf: bueno, aquí es, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: si, pero tranquila voy contigo.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: bien.-era una persona maravillosa, a pesar de lo que pasó siempre me había ayudado desde que estaba en Nueva York, y reconozco que la iba a echar muchísimo de menos- oye y sabes cuándo Melisa… va a decir algo sobre…**

**Raf: no lo sé corazón. De todas formas si os dicen algo me llamas.**

**Sulfus: como quieras.**

**Raf: vale, bueno de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Sulfus: para eso estamos.**

**Raf: no pero sois muy amables de verdad.**

**Sulfus: gracias.**

**Raf: a vosotros por todo lo que me vivido estos días. Además encantada de conocerte.**

**Sulfus: lo mismo digo. Espero que dentro de un mes…**

**Raf: ya se verá, pero ojala, y si no algún dia pasaros por allí.**

**Sulfus: algo haremos. **

**Raf: de verdad, un placer.-nos despedimos y me fui hacia la puerta de embarque correspondiente al avión que me llevaría a casa-**

**Sulfus:-salí de la terminal, hacia casa. Había sido bonito estar con esa chica, no solo la hacía especial de manera profesional, sino porque era una chica demasiado especial y no ansiaba nada más que poder amar a esa chica mucho más de lo que lo hacía ya, anhelaba… muchas cosas, y no penséis mal, la quería como persona, además de que es una chica muy bella, tanto por fuera como por dentro-**

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

**Urié: ¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**Kabalé: nada, que lo reconozca de una vez… la quiere y es algo que no puede evitar.**

**Urié: desde luego. Además como que pegan.**

**Kabalé: cierto.**

**Urié: ¿tú crees que…?**

**Kabalé: a él le gusta ella.**

**Urié: pero no sabemos si a Raf…**

**Kabalé: sería una pena.**

**Urié: el problema es que la gente hablaría más de la cuenta de cosas que no son ciertas, como que él quiere la fama a la que no puede aspirar, y tonterías de ese estilo. **

**Kabalé: ya pero no puedes ir por la vida pensando en lo que van a decir los demás, si están enamorados… ella es una persona normal como cualquier otra solo que tiene más suerte que otros.**

**Urié: si pero la gente es muy mal pensada.**

**Kabalé: ya, eso es verdad. Pero ellos en el caso de que tuvieran algo lo van a llevar con la mayor discreción posible además los dos no son de…**

**Urié: ya pero el morbo…**

**Kabalé: el morbo, que se lo coman ellos, si quieren estar juntos, que estén.**

**Cabiria: si pero no es tan fácil.**

**Dulce: tienes razón, pero bueno esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa.**

**Gas: chicas, Melisa quiere que subamos arriba.**

**Urié: ¿y qué pasa con Sulfus?**

**Gas: le llamara para decirle eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos.**

**Cabiria: vaya, ahora sí que estoy intrigada.**

**Dulce: y yo.**

**Urié: a ver si va a ser…**

**Cabiria: no sé, subamos y averigüémoslo.**

**Kabalé: vamos.-estábamos impacientes por saber que era aquello que nos tenía que decir, así que subimos al despacho- ¿quería vernos?**

**Melisa: si, pasad.**

**Urié: vamos chicos.**

**Melisa: os veo nerviosos.**

**Urié: reconozco que demasiado.**

**Cabiria: a Sulfus ya se lo dices tú, ¿verdad?**

**Melisa: sí. Bueno no os quiero hacer perder mucho el tiempo, todos tenemos obligaciones, ¿Qué tal ha terminado Raf?**

**Urié: bien, no la verdad es que se lo ha pasado bien.**

**Melisa: la he visto contenta. ¿Quién la ha acompañado hoy?**

**Cabiria: Sulfus.**

**Melisa: que bien le ha venido, jajaja.**

**Kabalé: si, esta coladito por esa chica, indiscutiblemente.**

**Melisa: vamos al grano, os voy a contar cositas que os interesan. Dentro de un mes os vais.**

**Dulce: ¿A dónde?**

**Kabalé: eso digo yo.**

**Melisa: a la otra punta del país.**

**Urié: no nos diga que…**

**Cabiria: ¿se refiere a Las Vegas?**

**Melisa: en efecto.**

**Dulce: madre mia lloro.**

**Kabalé: no llores mujer, que ya lo tenemos.**

**Gas: madre mia cuando lo sepa Sulfus.**

**Urié: te digo yo que este no duerme hoy.**

**Kabalé: madre mia tío.**

**Gas: esto es muy fuerte.**

**Dulce: ¿y cuando nos vamos?**

**Melisa: en menos de un mes, ya os lo avisare con suficiente antelación.**

**Kabalé: pues gracias.**

**Melisa: y ahora volved al trabajo, además no os quejareis.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Dulce: va a ser maravilloso chicas.**

**Cabiria: y que lo digas.**

**Kabalé: una experiencia única.**

**Gas: ya ves. Bueno vamos que si no… yo me vuelvo a cocina. Luego nos vemos.**

**Urié: tías, esto es… maravilloso.**

**Dulce: si, pellízcame que aún lo me lo creo.**

**Cabiria: yo creo que hasta que no suba al avión no seré consciente de lo que pasa.**

**Kabalé: ya, eso pasa.**

Mientras en casa de Sulfus…

**Sulfus: amigo ha sido maravilloso…**

… **esa chica es un sueño, es inalcanzable pero hoy la he sentido como algo cercano, superior a mis fuerzas, amable, simpática, cariñosa, sincera, simpática, empática… ¿habrá algo que aquella diosa del olimpo no tuviera? Porque lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo.-de repente recibí una llamada- ¿diga?**

**Melisa: Sulfus, soy Melisa, llamo para comunicarte una buena noticia.**

**Sulfus: dispara.**

**Melisa: ya lo vas a trabajar más en el Marriot ni tu ni tus amigos.**

**Sulfus: ¿Qué quiere decir?**

**Melisa: os vais todos a Las Vegas.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cuándo?**

**Melisa: en 2-3 semanas.**

**Sulfus: perfecto, muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Melisa: a ti.**

**Sulfus: vamos, esto es un sueño, dios que fuerte…**

**...-mire a Basilisco-, ¿oye te apuntas a llamar a… quien tú ya sabes?**

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: a la espera de un largo viaje.

**Sulfus:-¿estaba viviendo un sueño? ¿Todo esto era real? ¿De verdad nos íbamos? Hablar ayer con la que iba a ser mi futura jefa me animo bastante, al principio me puse muy nervioso, no sabía que decirle sinceramente, estaba cohibido, esa mujer me imponía respeto a pesar de ser la mejor persona que había conocido en mucho tiempo. ¿Era respeto o era otras cosas? Porque de verdad no sé cómo el chico ese la dejo escapar, porque es muy difícil, no se estar mal con ella, aunque su carácter debe tener, pero no se tiene algo que hace que sea difícil no sé, como decirlo, es difícil de ganar, pero muy fácil de perder y por nada del mundo quiero meter la pata con ella porque si la pierdo por mis gilipolleces no sé qué sería de mí. Aparte de que a partir de ahora era mi jefa, y no podía dar un paso en falso. Yo llamo a eso profesionalidad y otros dirán que quiero impresionarla, ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? Yo solo quiero conseguir aquello que ansío, y una buena parte ya está hecha, el objetivo de Las Vegas estaba tomando forma, ahora lo que faltaba era ganarme un sitio en la empresa como comercial. Pero para eso Raf es la que decide-**

**Raf:-al parecer el sueño de los chicos se había cumplido y pronto estarían aquí. No sabía cómo tratarlos, los había tratado como unos amigos, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo como jefa. No sé, tiendo a tratar así a todo el mundo y aun así Sulfus dice que le impongo respeto, esto es… vamos flipante en serio. No sé porque piensa esas cosas de verdad, ¿yo? ¿Tan mala soy?-**

**Miki: entonces… ¿al final vienen?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Miki: y sabes el dia concreto, o… no.**

**Raf: ni idea la verdad.**

**Miki: bueno, el caso es que vienen, ya cuando sea que te lo digan.**

**Raf: de momento no tengo tiempo para comerme la cabeza con esas tonterías, a ver no son tonterías pero me refiero a que no me voy a calentar especulando la fecha, es dentro de un mes como mucho, así que ya veremos, cuando Melisa dice que vienen para acá pero no tardaran, quizás un par de semanas o así.**

**Miki: bueno pues bien. De momento yo te cuento, la boda magnifica, en serio fue preciosa pero divertida.**

**Raf: jajaja, mejor. Sabes la chica que conocía del Marriot es una de las chicas que viene.**

**Miki: ah muy bien. ¿Y algún chico?**

**Raf: los hay. No sé qué te parecerán pero a mí me han dado buena impresión.**

**Miki: si, para impresionar a la jefa… cuesta, si la jefa queda impresionada… eso es que… va bien la cosa.**

**Raf: desde luego. De hecho empecé un poco de aquella manera con uno de ellos.**

**Miki: ¿Qué paso?**

**Raf: me dijo cosas un poco… fuertes y estaba bastante nervioso pero… bueno…**

**Miki: a veces los nervios juegan malas pasadas. Pero bueno, luego hablaste con él, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, hable con él y aclare las cosas.**

**Miki: ¿y qué tal es? ¿Esta… de toma, pan y moja?**

**Raf: jajaja, no me he fijado, pero me gustan sus ojos.**

**Miki: uy… Raf no puedo dejarte sola.**

**Raf: pero si se le nota mucho que a veces intenta algo conmigo, él no se ha dado cuenta pero… vamos… el nerviosismo que tiene cada vez que me ve… es muy raro.**

**Miki: así que te tira la caña descaradamente, que fuerte.**

**Raf: si no se, a veces se nota mucho que dice cosas por decirlas, es como que quiere hablar contigo y se inventa la típica excusa.**

**Miki: vaya, no creo que sea un interesado.**

**Raf: yo tampoco pero a veces es como… córtate tío un poco.**

**Miki: vaya tela, no si Joe es igual.**

**Raf: ¿ah sí? ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**Miki: es que a ver yo no sé cómo lo vera el, pero yo no le puedo dar lo que él quiere.**

**Raf: bueno, tú tranquila.**

**Miki: es que no se… antes estaba muy bien sola y ahora…**

**Raf: ah es que todo llega.**

**Miki: ya pero todos de golpe no por favor.**

**Raf: jajaja, no eso sí que es cierto, no quiero que estén no sé cuántos tíos encima de mi todo el rato pidiéndome rollo.**

**Miki: desde luego, yo de verdad me agobio.**

**Raf: es que encima a mí me ven tipo Christian Grey y se ve que atraigo más, y la mayoría serán interesados.**

**Miki: hay mucho interesado por ahí.**

**Raf: ya pero, por ejemplo aquel chico… bueno tampoco lo conozco mucho pero si fuera un interesado estaría todo el dia pegado a mi culo, y te juro que no se atrevía ni acercarse a mí del respeto o del miedo que me tiene, que no sé porque me tiene tanto miedo.**

**Urié: ¿veis como al final…?**

**Kabalé: es cierto, en serio quiero irme ya allí.**

**Sulfus: y yo.**

**Cabiria: tú lo que quieres es otra cosa.**

**Sulfus: que va.**

**Gas: no mientas, quieres ver a la rubia.**

**Sulfus: ¿Por qué querría verla?**

**Kabalé: si te soy sincera has cambiado mucho desde que la viste entrar, te he visto feliz y es lo que importa.**

**Sulfus: ya era feliz antes de conocerla.**

**Urié: lo que quiere decir es que te vemos con más color que antes.**

**Dulce: además el interés por esa chica es muy grande.**

**Urié: es cierto, algo tiene que ver ahí.**

**Kabalé: de todas maneras ya se verá cuando lleguemos allí.**

**Cabiria: cierto.**

**Gas: lo que tienes es que tener cuidado.**

**Sulfus: es lo que hago, no soy tan gilipollas de pensar en que ella va a caer en seguida ni pensar que puedo tener algo con ella, ella es una especie de ser superior que está en el trono de su imperio, jajaja, además queda muy ideal, el hotel está basado en el imperio romano.**

**Urié: jajaja, es cierto pero a partir de ahora es la jefa y no podemos cagarla, no quiero decepcionarla, ella siempre ha confiado en mí, y quiero que así sea.**

**Sulfus: yo tampoco quiero decepcionar a la versión femenina de Christian Grey.**

**Kabalé: eso si no creo que sea… como en el libro vaya.**

**Urié: en cuanto a…**

**Sulfus: lo que faltaba ya.**

**Urié: no, no, no os preocupéis es una chica muy normal.**

**Gas: menos mal, porque no quiero imaginármela como en el libro jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tío Gas, córtate, que va, además no se no la veo capaz de algo así. Bueno a ver ciertas cosas sí que las hará, yo que sé, lo que hacemos todos cuando… menos firmar contratos ni rollos de esos como aparecen en el libro.**

**Cabiria: Sulfus, no te imagines más de a lo que puedes aspirar con ella en este momento.**

**Sulfus: es cierto pero todo esto lo estáis haciendo vosotros.**

**Urié: bueno, vamos a trabajar, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: si, pero, ¿Cuándo lo dicen?**

**Dulce: ¿el qué?**

**Cabiria: ¿Cuándo nos vamos?**

**Sulfus: no han dicho nada todavía.**

**Dulce: yo, creo que cuando llegue a casa voy a empezar a guardar las cosas.**

**Kabalé: ¿ya?**

**Dulce: nos tenemos que llevar muchas cosas, por no decir todo.**

**Cabiria: es verdad, cuanto antes empecemos mejor.**

**Sulfus: si, y marcar bien lo que es de cada uno.**

**Cabiria: desde luego.**

**Urié: ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?**

**Dulce: en mi casa.**

**Urié: bueno, si pasa algo me dijo Raf que podía irme a vivir con ella.**

**Sulfus: interesante.**

**Urié: pero no sé si…**

**Sulfus: no, te lo ha dicho a ti porque eres su amiga.**

**Cabiria: ¿y te vas a ir?**

**Urié: no, no quiero molestar.**

**Kabalé: bueno, seguro que vivimos todos genial en tu casa Dulce.**

**Dulce: desde luego.**

**Urié: pues no se hable más.**

**Gas: es bastante grande por lo que parece, ¿no?**

**Dulce: la verdad es que sí. Caber, cabemos todos y nuestras cosas y aun sobra espacio.**

**Kabalé: pero tú que casa tienes, ¿un castillo? Porque vamos.**

**Dulce: que va, jajaja, es una mansioncita.**

**Cabiria: dime que no tienes un armario…**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Cabiria: oh, dios.**

**Dulce: cada uno tendréis uno, todos son así.**

**Cabiria: me desmayo.**

**Urié: exagerada.**

**Dulce: oye, ¿y te acuerdas que Raf dijo que íbamos a ir a Los Ángeles y a Hollywood?**

**Urié: cierto.**

**Kabalé: jo tío que guay.**

**Urié: ya ves, es increíble. De todas formas tenemos tiempo para ver la costa del Pacifico.**

**Cabiria: si, pero lo importante es que vamos a ir. Llevo soñando con ello desde de que me mude a Nueva York.**

**Sulfus: ¿y porque antes no te vas allí?**

**Cabiria: donde me ofrecieron el puesto, lo que sí que por ejemplo además, ¿te acuerdas que fuimos a la semana de la moda de Nueva York?**

**Dulce: cierto yo… vamos me lo pase… de lujo.**

**Cabiria: ya te digo.**

**Urié: ¿iríais a Milán, a Londres y a Paris?**

**Cabiria: no me lo digas dos veces, que allá que me voy. Además me encantaría viajar a Europa, ya hace tiempo que salí de allí.**

**Urié: ¿de dónde eras?**

**Cabiria: alemana, de Múnich.**

**Gas: el october fest.**

**Cabiria: obviamente. No lo parezco pero… sí.**

**Urié: ya, por eso, ya dijiste que eras alemana, pero no me acordaba.**

**Cabiria: ¿y tú?**

**Urié: norteamericana, de Texas. ¿Sois todos europeos? Bueno Raf no, también es norteamericana.**

**Sulfus: yo sí, soy italiano, de Sicilia.**

**Gas: yo, de Lyon, Francia.**

**Dulce: yo soy Española, mallorquina, afincada por trabajo en la costa blanca (Alicante. Esto es un guiño a mi tierra****)**

**Kabalé: soy bielorrusa, afincada en Kiev, Ucrania, pero claro las ofertas de trabajo me trajeron aquí.**

**Urié: ¿y Europa que tal es?**

**Sulfus: diversa. Muchos países, con costumbres diferentes, aunque la zona occidental va más a la par que la oriental.**

**Kabalé: y que lo digas, mi país perteneció durante muchos años a la URSS, entonces pues claro estamos más atrasados que los países de Europa occidental.**

**Urié: claro porque más o menos, España, Francia, Italia y Alemania son digamos parecidas y vecinas.**

**Cabiria: desde luego.**

**Urié: he oído la buena racha de España en cuanto a deporte.**

**Gas: algo que los franceses no llevamos nada bien.**

**Dulce: aprended de nosotros, vecinos.**

**Gas: calla…**

**Dulce: cada uno somos buenos en algo, España en deportes, Italia en moda, Francia en gastronomía y Alemania en política.**

**Urié: la verdad es que me encantaría viajar a Europa.**

**Cabiria: has ido alguna vez.**

**Urié: si, a Londres.**

**Sulfus: bueno pues entonces algo conoces.**

**Urié: aunque te aseguro que Raf viaja mucho más.**

**Sulfus: no me extraña.**

**Cabiria: a ti también te gustaría y todos lo sabemos.**

**Sulfus: ¿viajar?**

**Kabalé: obviamente.**

**Sulfus: pues claro. Es mi gran pasión.**

**Urié: si pero también te gustaría hacerlo en compañía de cierta chica, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: puedo hacerlo solo, gracias, aunque obviamente de momento serian viajes de negocios, y ella… como jefa…**

**Cabiria: eso es verdad, pero como viaje de placer.**

**Sulfus: en vacaciones, cuando me toquen… pues ya veremos lo que hacemos, quiero irme del país, a algún sitio, quizás a casa, a Sicilia, a ver a mi familia.**

**Urié: a mí… también me encantaría verles.**

**Cabiria: tú al menos los tienes más cerca.**

**Urié: eso es verdad, pero como ahora nos dan algunos días libres, para poder preparar el traslado, me pasare a verles.**

**Kabalé: genial, como buena parte ya está hecha, porque si hubiera que buscar piso y todo… aunque bueno tú lo tendrías igual, en casa de Raf.**

**Urié: si yo creo que cabemos en su casa todos.**

**Cabiria: ¿tan grande es?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Sulfus: ya pero tampoco es plan de molestar, solo si nos lo hubiera dicho.**

**Dulce: hombre claro.**

**Urié: ella me lo dijo, pero ya le dije que Dulce tenía el piso.**

**Gas: ya pero bueno ya lo sabemos.**

**Dulce: además también podíamos dormir casa de una amiga suya, que es la jefa de casino.**

**Gas: ¿allí también?**

**Sulfus: sí, claro.**

**Gas: es que en Las Vegas habrá muchas.**

**Urié: pero no como ella, según Raf.**

**Gas: lo veremos entonces pues.**

**Kabalé: seguro que lo es.**

**Cabiria: seguro, tienen que ser los mejores en su puesto.**

**Sulfus: nosotros tenemos que trabajar duro desde que lleguemos allí.**

**Gas: desde luego. Tenemos que demostrar que amamos lo que hacemos y que somos los mejores haciéndolo, o mejor dicho que luchamos con uñas y dientes para crecer más cada dia.**

**Sulfus: si Raf nos quiere allí, es que nos ve válidos para ocupar aquellos puestos pero, estamos obligados a demostrar que valemos para ello, no es un regalo.**

**Urié: es verdad, llevamos currando mucho tiempo para esto y esta es una oportunidad de oro, la cual no quiero desaprovechar, me sentiría muy mal si decepciono a Raf, es mi amiga y… no sé qué sería de mí. Estoy en deuda con ella.**

**Sulfus: desde luego, pero tú y todos.**

**Urié: por eso, no quiero lamerle el culo pero tampoco quiero no hacer nada.**

**Cabiria: tenemos que hacerlo como mejor sabemos.**

**Gas: nadie nos va a cambiar, somos lo que somos y eso es lo que ella busca de nosotros.**

**Dulce: exactamente. Oye, ¿sabéis cuando nos vamos para Las Vegas?**

**Sulfus: no, ni idea, eso es Melisa la que lo tiene que confirmar.**

**Kabalé: pues no sé a qué espera, sinceramente.**

**Melisa: hola chicos.**

**Cabiria: perdone, jefa…**

**Melisa: ¿Qué quieres?**

**Cabiria: ¿Cuándo se sabe el dia y la hora a la que nos vamos?**

**Melisa: a eso venia.**

**Sulfus: menos mal.**

**Melisa: sé que estáis desesperados por iros.**

**Urié: pues podría parecer que un poco.**

**Melisa: solo un poco, ¿eh? bueno los sueños a veces se cumplen.**

**Cabiria: y que lo digas.**

**Sulfus: bueno, explíquese jefa.**

**Melisa: vengo a deciros que en dos semanas estaréis volando a Las Vegas.**

**Dulce: y de la hora…**

**Melisa: os lo iré confirmando, así que ir preparándolo todo, ya os lo diré.**

**Urié: ¿y… quien viene ahora aquí?**

**Melisa: algunos de los que trabajaban en el hotel al que vais vosotros y nuevas adquisiciones.**

**Cabiria: interesante.**

**Sulfus: y… ¿Raf ha dicho algo?**

**Melisa: no sé nada.**

**Sulfus: yo preguntaba por si acaso.**

**Melisa: bueno, a trabajar, que lleváis de charreta un rato.**

**Sulfus: la hora libre es sagrada jefa.**

**Melisa: pues en Las Vegas no sé cómo será. Cuéntaselo a tu jefa.**

**Sulfus: yo se lo diré.**

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: el largo viaje.

**Sulfus: a ver… repasemos… maleta… sí. Mudanza lista… sí. Todo empaquetado… sí. Lo indispensable vamos… sí. Bien… todo listo.**

**Gas: deja de comerte la cabeza y vamos.**

**Sulfus: solo repaso las cosas.**

**Dulce: oye… a mí lo que sinceramente me da miedo es la serpiente.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, está cerrada, no si te parece le dejo la parte de arriba abierta, no ves que no.**

**Dulce: ya pero es que…**

**Cabiria: no te preocupes.**

**Sulfus: va a estar en mi cuarto.**

**Dulce: jurado, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: sí. Solo espero que llegue bien.**

**Urié: tranquilo, ¿le has puesto todo lo que le tenías que poner?**

**Sulfus: claro.**

**Urié: pues entonces… no te preocupes.**

**Gas: bueno pues vamos, que tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de media hora por lo menos.**

**Sulfus: quedan 4 horas aun para que salga el avión.**

**Urié: ya pero hay que estar 2 horas antes para la facturación de las maletas.**

**Sulfus: ya por eso vámonos.**

**Urié: vamos.**

**Dulce: las demás están abajo.**

**Cabiria: bueno, por fin bajáis.**

**Sulfus: tranquilas chicas, menos quejarse y arrancad.**

**Kabalé: vámonos, cualquiera diría que ya no queréis ir.**

**Urié: eso ni en broma.**

**Sulfus: claro que me quiero ir.**

**Urié: lo que pasa es que estamos nerviosos.**

**Cabiria: ¿Cómo será?**

**Gas: ¿el qué?**

**Cabiria: aquello.**

**Sulfus: solo te puedo decir que grande.**

**Dulce: demasiado grande.**

**Sulfus: además dijo Raf, que por mucho que estés mucho tiempo allí cada vez que entras y sales es un mundo.**

**Cabiria: desde luego, además también dijo que uno de los hoteles es una recreación de Nueva York, por si acaso sentíamos morriña…**

**Sulfus: eso lo sé, lo vi en fotos.**

**Kabalé: Buah, pero será todavía más espectacular.**

**Urié: ¿Cómo lo hacemos en el avión?**

**Sulfus: son de esos de 5 asientos, pero como somos 6, pue 2.**

**Gas: si queréis estar todas las chicas juntas…**

**Sulfus: eso, es verdad.**

**Urié: vale.**

**Kabalé: me parece bien.**

**Cabiria: estupendo.**

**Dulce: además los chicos pueden así, hablar de sus cosas, y nosotras de las nuestras.**

**Urié: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: pues ya esta no se hable más.**

**Gas: ves si es que al final iba a ser más fácil.**

**Sulfus: pues sí.**

**Urié: ves… alguna vez nos tendríamos que entender.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.-llegamos al aeropuerto, unas horas nos separaban de nuestro destino, Las Vegas.- bueno parte del viaje… hecha.**

**Dulce: no queda ni nada.**

**Raf: bueno, que tal vamos.**

**Miki: bien, esto está listo para esta noche.**

**Raf: ¿te vas ahora? **

**Miki: no, pero luego tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos, ¿no?**

**Raf: si, les dije que ibais a buscarles.**

**Miki: ya, bueno con la foto que me enseñaste…**

**Raf: de todas maneras le di tu número a Urié, para que por si acaso te llamara, pero tendrán que llamar para saber a qué hora sale y estar más o menos preparados.**

**Miki; ya es raro que Melisa, no te haya dicho nada.**

**Raf: por eso es que no se…**

**Miki: llama a Urié.**

**Raf: estarán en el aeropuerto, pero hasta que no hayan facturado… además me dijo que me llamaría.**

**Miki: bueno entonces…**

**Raf: es que tampoco quiero molestar, si ahora están pasando los controles, cuando estén en la sala de embarque…**

**Miki: de acuerdo. ¿Y han encontrado casa?**

**Raf: si, Dulce tiene una casa cerca de aquí, de momento ahí van a vivir. Ya si me dicen cualquier otra cosa… ya veremos.**

**Miki: desde luego. ¿Y… como dijiste que se llamaba el chico que te acompaño?**

**Raf: Sulfus. ¿Por qué?**

**Miki: que amable.**

**Raf: al principio creía que era un poco estúpido.**

**Miki: pero… ya no lo ves así, ¿verdad?**

**Raf: no, estaba nervioso y yo que sé, se le pasaron cosas por la cabeza y mira en un momento de locura pues… pero no importa, después fue súper amable conmigo y eso es de agradecer.**

**Miki: desde luego, así que te fue bien.**

**Raf: sí. Fue una experiencia más pero de todas se aprende, y me alegra haber conocido a personas tan maravillosas, y además será un lujo trabajar con ellas a partir de ahora.**

**Miki: pues sí, jo, yo quiero verles ya, si tan buenas referencias tienen es que vamos son de lo mejor.**

**Raf: son geniales.**

**Miki: bueno, cuando vaya a por ellos…**

**Raf: tiene que llamar, si no es que no sé a qué hora salen.**

**Miki: espero que no se olviden.**

**Raf: yo les mato, ya les advertí.**

**Urié: hay que llamar a Raf, para que vengan a recogernos.**

**Sulfus: pero… ¿viene ella?**

**Kabalé: no, vendrá alguno de sus compañeros.**

**Cabiria: y como sabemos que…**

**Gas: Urié tiene que llamar a Raf, así que ahora cuando pasemos el control, ya la llamas, para que sepa a qué hora llegamos.**

**Dulce: o por lo menos a la que salimos.**

**Cabiria: claro.**

**Urié: tranquilos, obviamente la tengo que llamar porque si no… además que se enfadara conmigo.**

**Sulfus: y ya que es tan amable de decir "os recojo"… no le hagamos ni que espere ni que vaya con prisas.**

**Dulce: que yo sepa en todas partes te recogen y te llevan al hotel.**

**Kabalé: pero solo si te vas a alojar.**

**Dulce: bueno claro, jejeje, que despistada.**

**Sulfus: ahora para que no sepas donde está tu casa y…**

**Dulce: tranquilo sé dónde está.**

**Cabiria: faltaría más.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.-al facturar la maleta pasamos los controles pertinentes, y cuando por fin estábamos en la sala de embarque, miramos los horarios y nuestro vuelo a Las Vegas salía en 1 hora aproximadamente- en una hora salimos. Llámala ya. Antes de que sea más tarde o si no lo hago yo.**

**Urié: a eso iba Sulfus, está claro que… estás un poco desesperado, quieres verla, es eso, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: ¿pero qué dices? Solo quiero que sepa cuanto antes a qué hora vamos a llegar porque sería una falta de respeto enorme que la llamemos cuando estemos allí ya. Así que llámala ya.**

**Urié: eso hago.-marque el número de Raf. Tenía que avisarla de que nuestro vuelo salía a las 18.15-**

**Raf: menos mal, no sabía dónde podían estar.-cogí el teléfono- ¿diga?**

**Urié: hola.**

**Raf: buenas, estaba esperando a que llamaras.**

**Urié: si, es que acabamos de pasar ahora el control y ya estamos en la sala de embarque.**

**Raf: genial, de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora más o menos?**

**Urié: salimos a las 18.15.**

**Raf: de acuerdo, vale vamos a ver, serían las…22.15 hora de Nueva York y dos horas más de aquí… las 00.15, que no se os olvide, que son dos horas más de diferencia.**

**Urié: lo sé, lo sé, cuando subamos al avión la cambiaremos o ya cuando lleguemos allí.**

**Raf: muy bien, de acuerdo, os dejo, que tengo una reunión, ira mi compañera a por vosotros, yo no puedo.**

**Urié: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: hoy ya no venís por aquí, ¿no?**

**Urié: vamos directos a la cama.**

**Raf: de acuerdo, pues ya nos vemos mañana.**

**Urié: claro. Hasta mañana pues.**

**Raf: hasta mañana.**

**Urié: vale, perfecto.-colgué- viene la chica, me dio el numero para llamarla, de todas maneras llamara la chica.**

**Sulfus: genial.**

**Cabiria: le has dicho que ya mañana, ¿no?**

**Urié: si, hoy no podía aunque quisiera o llegáramos más pronto.**

**Kabalé: estará ocupada.**

**Sulfus: seguro, los altos cargos trabajan mucho.**

**Gas: obviamente. Pero tranquilo que mañana la veras.**

**Sulfus: que pesados que sois.**

**Urié: el que avisa no es traidor.**

**Sulfus: si pero este no es el caso.- ¿Por qué no digo la verdad? Para que seguir mintiendo pero sobretodo debo disimular delante de ella, aunque no sé cómo será tenerla delante y no sé si voy a poder aguantar de los nervios-**

**Kabalé: si tú lo dices.**

**Gas: bueno vamos, que ya es la hora.**

**Sulfus: si, te distraes un momento y…**

**Cabiria: desde luego. Lo lleváis todo, ¿no?**

**Urié: sí. Entonces como hemos dicho, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Gas: es que entre colegas es como se sacan las cosas.**

**Dulce: eh, que nosotras también somos de fiar.**

**Kabalé: eso es verdad, pero ya saben las chicas nos lo contamos todo y ellos entre ellos también.**

**Cabiria: es cierto.**

**Sulfus: anda vamos.**

**Gas: si pero…**

**Sulfus: escúchame, yo te puedo contar a ti mis problemas y ya si necesito ayuda ya se la pido a las chicas.**

**Gas: pues claro.**

**Sulfus: bien.**

**Gas: ahora hablamos, si además… tenemos mucho viaje.**

**Sulfus: sí. Además los problemas entre tíos… **

**Gas: ya.-por fin subimos. La verdad es que era de aquellos aviones gigantescos con dos pisos lo menos y filas de asientos por los menos de 5-**

**Sulfus: oye, que guay.**

**Urié: si, eh.**

**Kabalé: desde luego.**

**Cabiria: vaya…**

**Dulce: mira, estos son los nuestros.**

**Urié: donde te pones.**

**Dulce: donde no quieran ellas. ¿Tenéis alguna preferencia?**

**Cabiria: no, me da igual, si queréis, pasar vosotras al fondo y nosotras aquí, si da igual.**

**Kabalé: claro, como estamos.**

**Sulfus: y nosotros… aquí.**

**Gas: además melisa dijo que estaban reservados los 8 asientos aunque hubiera dos que no se iban a utilizar, además que esto es primera clase.**

**Sulfus: plena comodidad, así se habla.**

**Cabiria: nos cuidan bien, ¿eh?**

**Kabalé: desde luego.**

**Dulce: y que lo digas.**

**Cabiria: llegaremos con un poco de jet lag.**

**Kabalé: son dos horas más.**

**Urié: ¿está todo preparado?**

**Dulce: ya quisiera, a no ser que mi madre haya ido, le dije que íbamos.**

**Urié: habrá ido, seguro, a tu madre no se le escapa una.**

**Cabiria: ¿viven aquí?**

**Dulce: están de vacaciones. Estaban en la casa hace unos días pero ya estarán volando a España, seguramente.**

**Cabiria: entonces dale las gracias a tu familia por acogernos en su casa.**

**Dulce: tranquilas, son gente muy hospitalaria.**

**Urié: tú dáselas.**

**Dulce: le llame esta mañana.**

**Cabiria: ¿y salen hoy de viaje?**

**Dulce: si, trabajan.**

**Kabalé: además es un viaje largo.**

**Dulce: cómo es que nos espera a nosotros.**

**Sulfus: bueno, esto parece que ya va.**

**Gas: desde luego. ¿Y Raf qué?**

**Sulfus: ¿qué pasa con ella?**

**Gas: te gusta, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: a ver, es muy mona.**

**Gas: ya pero…**

**Sulfus: no se es una chica que sinceramente lo tiene todo pero siento que yo soy demasiada poca cosa para ella.**

**Gas: ¿pero qué dices?**

**Sulfus: ella nunca vería nada en mí, además sabes que tuvimos aquel pequeño percance.**

**Gas: ¿y te vas a seguir torturando con eso? A ver yo no diría quizás enamorado, pero que te gusta…**

**Sulfus: si casi ni la conozco.**

**Gas: pero sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad?**

**Sulfus: no se ni lo que siento.**

**Gas: te gusta Sulfus, he visto como la miras pero piensas que no es para ti, bueno mejor dicho que tú no eres para ella, como que ella busca algo más, y eso no es así.**

**Sulfus: es que ella, por mucho que ella no se considere nadie, es alguien que no se encuentra todos los días.**

**Gas: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: es que en serio… es que es… perfecta.**

**Gas: y tú, según tu humilde opinión no encajas en ese mundo perfecto en el que esta ella.**

**Sulfus: eso es. Ella no tiene todo y yo en cambio, no tengo nada.**

**Gas: que va. Es una chica muy maja de verdad, y te juro que es lo más normal del mundo, a veces las diosas son mortales.**

**Sulfus: es cierto ella es una diosa disfrazada de mortal, pero no hay que olvidar que tiene su trono.**

**Gas: pero tú mismo sabes que Raf ama su trono, pero ella es como nosotros, aunque para mí también está en un pedestal.**

**Sulfus: piénsalo, es imposible llevarte mal con ella.**

**Gas: es cierto, no sé cómo será en el trabajo, nosotros la hemos visto un poco asi que a ver como es.**

**Sulfus: debe imponer lo suyo.**

**Gas: cierto.**

**Sulfus: ah, ¿sabes? Me han dicho que te tiene una amiga que es muy guapa.**

**Gas: ¿sí? ¿Dónde?**

**Sulfus: en el hotel.**

**Gas: mmm… interesante.**

**Sulfus: y luego me dice que soy yo… si te vieras, jajaja.**

**Gas: eh… ¿yo?**

**Sulfus: si tú.**

**Gas: tío… dejalo. Además te recuerdo que antes de conocer a Raf… ya te gustaba lo que se decía de ella.**

**Sulfus: era mi futura jefa. Y si además es ella… mucho mejor.**

**Gas: no puedes vivir si esa mujer, hazme caso.**

**Sulfus: es mi salvación. Tío, gracias a ella voy a poder hacer lo que quiero, viajar, ver mundo...**

**Gas: si, pero la cuestión es… con ella. Ella es la clave.**

**Sulfus: le debo muchas cosas, la cosa es que ella me ha ayudado mucho, y… de verdad no quiero perderla por nada, porque si pasa algo podría volver a Nueva York y quiero estar allí.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué te ibas a enfrentar a Raf o iba a pasar algo malo? Yo creo que al contrario, sería muy raro que no… además, no sé yo pero hacéis buena pareja.**

**Sulfus: que va, jajaja, eso es pedir mucho, ella está a otro nivel.**

**Gas: oye pero puede que las diosas se enamoren de los mortales.**

**Sulfus: eso pasaba muy a menudo.**

**Gas: bueno, pues ahora puede volver a pasar.**

**Sulfus: lo primero es el trabajo, y luego que pase lo que tenga que pasar.**

**Gas: eso es cierto.**

**Sulfus: mira, ya se ve tierra firme.**

**Cabiria: ya llegamos.**

**Kabalé: desde luego, que ganas en serio.**

**Urié: y que lo digas.**

**Dulce: yo no sé si podré dormir esta noche.**

**Urié: hay que tranquilizarse.**

**Sulfus: ahí ella tiene razón.-por fin aterrizamos. Estábamos cansados del viaje pero al menos estábamos donde queríamos. Recogimos nuestras cosas- Urié, ¿te tienen que llamar?**

**Urié: me ha enviado un Whatsap, pero ya sé quién es.- vi de repente a la chica que quería ver- tú debes ser… ¿Miki?**

**Miki: sí, soy yo, Raf me ha pedido que os lleve a casa, ella hoy no podía.**

**Sulfus: Gas, ¿qué haces?**

**Gas: nada.**

**Cabiria: otro que tal.**

**Miki: tranquilos, uno de mis compañeros es peor.**

**Gas: ¿ves como no he hecho nada?**

**Sulfus: ya, ya.**

**Miki: bueno, vámonos que es tarde, ya me diréis donde es.**

**Dulce: tranquila, yo te indico.**

**Miki: vale, de acuerdo.**

**Sulfus: a qué hora te ha dicho Raf que estemos allí mañana.**

**Miki: a las 11, quiere daros un margen, porque acabáis de llegar, además según tengo entendido empezáis el lunes, así que tenéis todo el fin de semana para adaptaros. Si por lo que sea cuando estéis en el hotel, tenéis algún problema, decírmelo a mí, venid al casino, porque Raf está ocupada, y para algo pequeño no la molestéis, además siempre que queráis hablar con ella, decirlo y la avisamos, por lo menos hasta que os adaptéis.**

**Gas: tú tranquila.**

**Miki: tranquila estoy.**

**Gas: y… ¿es grande?**

**Miki: ¿el hotel?**

**Gas: sí.**

**Miki: desde luego, si alguien se pierde que avise, o que alguien que conozca el hotel, que le acompañe, porque en serio os podéis perder y… tela.**

**Gas:-si me pierdo contigo mejor- entonces eso es que es grande.**

**Miki: durante el fin de semana, aunque no empecéis hasta el lunes, pasaros por aquí, luego será más fácil que os adaptéis y vayáis tomando el tranquilo de la situación.**

**Sulfus: no creo que se tan difícil, ¿no?**

**Miki: no, lo que pasa es que son 5 torres, muchos pisos, un montón de cosas…**

**Urié: madre mia.**

**Miki: otra cosa, pedirle a Raf que os enseñe la suite, que es una pasada.**

**Sulfus: se lo pediremos.**

**Dulce: es aquí.**

**Miki: pues… encantada de conoceros, de verdad y que durmáis bien, para que mañana estéis bien despiertos.**

**Gas: descuida.**

**Miki: relajaros, y descansad. Raf lo nota mucho.**

**Cabiria: pues… no hay más que hablar.**

**Kabalé: mañana tenemos que estar bien no sea que nos envíen de vuelta a Nueva York.**

**Miki: bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos aunque yo trabajo más de noche que de dia y vosotros a las 12 creo que terminareis pero algunas veces se requiere ayuda, y nunca viene mal, como por ejemplo en grandes eventos.**

**Dulce: madre mia, lo que daría yo por hacer algo así.**

**Cabiria: y yo.**

**Miki: tranquilas, lo haréis pero eso ya lo habláis con Raf. Yo me tengo que ir.**

**Gas: ¿trabajas?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Gas: bueno, que te sea leve.**

**Miki: gracias, ya nos veremos. Y hacedme el favor de dormir.**

**Urié: de acuerdo, si los nervios nos dejan.**

**Miki: nada de eso.**

**Dulce: vete si te tienes que ir.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.- me despedí de ellos y volví rumbo al hotel, donde la jefa me esperaba para saber si todo había salido bien-**

**Raf: ¿Qué tal te han parecido?**

**Miki: increíbles.**

**Raf: la verdad es que sí.**

**Miki: les he dicho que por favor hagan el favor de dormir.**

**Raf: es que como no duerman… vamos, la próxima vez les chuto algo. Se supone que son profesionales, no niños que se van de acampada y están deseando encontrarse con sus amigos.**

**Miki: ya. Bueno ellos sabrán lo que hacen. Además vienen cansados y van a caer en cuanto tengan ocasión.**

**Raf: pues ya ves, bueno yo… voy a recoger porque me voy ya. ¿Se lo has dicho? **

**Miki: si tranquila.**

**Raf: bueno guapa, te dejo que mañana será otro dia.**

**Miki: a mí aun me queda.**

**Raf: tranquila, nos vemos mañana.**

**Miki: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: hasta mañana.-cuando salí por la puerta mil cosas revoloteaban por mi cabeza. ¿Sería una buena jefa? ¿A los chicos les gustaría el sitio? ¿Era válida para este puesto? Llevo 4 meses con lo mismo y si todavía no me he convencido es que soy tonta. ¿Mi relación con ellos sería algo más que profesional? Ya que Urié es mi amiga… pero claro soy la jefa. ¿Sulfus tendría razón al decir que impongo? Siempre queriendo encontrar respuestas para estas preguntas, que, de nada sirve si no vives la experiencia y la confianza se tiene que ganar, así que basta de chiquilladas, y la única manera de crecer, vivir experiencias y ciertas cosas que nos van a hacer a la larga que seamos más humanos, y por supuesto personas de mundo, pero… tiempo al tiempo y a disfrutar del presente y del futuro que a dia de hoy ya es presente-**

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La llegada a las Vegas.

**Sulfus: -no sé porque pero es que me pasa lo mismo que a un niño. Ante un gran acontecimiento o ante una gran oportunidad, la noche de antes, no puedes dormir, te quedas como soñando despierto, miras a tu alrededor y no sabes que pasara mañana. Te das cuenta que todo ha cambiado tu casa, tu cama, el lugar, la región, la ciudad, tus amigos e incluso tú mismo. Te miras al espejo y primero te sorprendes y luego piensas "esta es la vida real, amigo". De pequeño soñaba esto, una vida prometedora, buenos amigos, e incluso tener de novia a la mujer más bella del planeta, pero eso es un tópico, realmente esa mujer solo está en tu imaginación y haces poseedora de dicho galardón a la persona que algún dia aparece en tu vida, la que al mirarla estas a punto de estallar por la emoción, la que te hace sentir la mejor persona, la que no pide nada a cambio, esa que es como una perla perdida en el fondo del océano y no sabes que está ahí, o si pero que es muy difícil o imposible incluso de encontrar, de hecho yo... todavía no la tengo. Conozco a la chica perfecta, eso sí, la que reúne todo esto, y mucho más, seguro, eso sí, despacio y con cuidado, es mi jefa, a la cual admiro y respeto mucho. Puede que tardes en dormir pero luego te quedas dormido en un sueño del que no quieres despertar y siempre que estas en los más interesante, ¡plaf! Te despiertas. Soñar es gratis pero si lo vives mucho mejor-**

**Urié: ¿habéis conseguido dormir?**

**Kabalé: al final si pero costó.**

**Cabiria: es cierto.**

**Sulfus: tía pues… yo al principio…**

**Kabalé: no te preocupes. Es normal.**

**Dulce: sí, yo también estuve en las mismas.**

**Gas: pues yo…**

**Sulfus: yo no sé cómo lo hizo este.**

**Gas: será porque yo… tengo un trabajo más duro.**

**Sulfus: a mi modo de ver las cosas… todos son duros.**

**Urié: si, y espérate que ahora va a ser todavía más grande.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Kabalé: por eso hay que ponerse las pilas, chavales.**

**Dulce: además Raf quiere lo mejor para nosotros y que trabajemos duro. No me gustaría que por una tontería…**

**Sulfus: ella tiene razón. No queremos que ella, que ha puesto sus mayores esperanzas en nosotros, quede decepcionada. Así que vamos a hacerlo bien, además somos o queremos ser los mejores, ¿sí o no?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Gas: tenemos que hacerlo, porque mejor que esto ya no hay nada, digo yo.**

**Cabiria: a ver hay muchos, mejores o peores pero aquí en Las Vegas se paga…**

**Gas: si, ¿eh?**

**Sulfus: una pasta.**

**Gas: pues no se hable más.**

**Sulfus: es nuestra vida, y hay que dejarse la piel, o moriremos en el intento de cumplir lo que más deseamos aquí.-además no quiero decepcionarla-**

**Gas: Raf confía en nosotros y hay que hacerlo, por nosotros y por ella, además no me negareis que es una jefa fuera de lo común.**

**Urié: desde luego, alguien así no se ve todos los días.**

**Dulce: es una chica que me encanta por todo lo que hace.**

**Kabalé: además, y ahora que no nos oye, Raf mantiene los pies en la tierra no como Melissa, aunque no tuviera nada contra ella… pero es que esa superioridad con la que se mostraba… dejaba mucho que desear.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, aunque ella creyera que no lo notábamos… pero…**

**Gas: se les nota, no creas.**

**Dulce: si, además ella también se lo cree, si no de que.**

**Cabiria: tiene su lógica. Esa chica se creía que toda la compañía estaba a sus pies. A ver tía, relájate, eres la gestora, pero… que puede que hayas llegado ahí bien o no. Pero ahí no me voy a meter.**

**Sulfus: bueno ahora es el momento de decir cosas, pero aquí, también podemos decírselo a Raf.**

**Urié: ya lo sabrá seguramente. Trabaja a sus órdenes también.**

**Gas: bueno, pero se podrá hablar con ella, digo yo.**

**Kabalé: claro. ¿Oye vamos yendo para allá? **

**Dulce: qué hora es.**

**Sulfus: las 10, vamos, esto está a media hora de aquí, porque ya veremos para entrar allí que pasa.**

**Gas: y… como vamos.**

**Sulfus: pues… podemos ir en un coche perfectamente.**

**Urié: es verdad.**

**Dulce: pero… no podemos ir más de los permitidos.**

**Sulfus: tranquila, para trayectos cortos no hay problema, además no voy a sacar el asiento de detrás.**

**Cabiria: técnicamente sí que cabemos.**

**Urié: si, pues ya está.**

**Kabalé: ¿y como es que tienes un coche tan grande?**

**Sulfus: mi padre me lo regaló.**

**Gas: ahí, a lo grande.**

**Sulfus: se lo pueden permitir, esta pagado además.**

**Kabalé: jo, pues bien.**

**Sulfus: me ahorro una pasta.**

**Urié: y la pasta de la casa también.**

**Dulce: eso todos, eh que también está pagada.**

**Cabiria: cierto.**

**Dulce: faltaría más.**

**Gas: vámonos, que no lleguemos tarde.**

**Sulfus: si, aunque a ver cuándo nos coge Raf.**

**Kabalé: tranquilo, que ella nos cojera cuando pueda.**

**Sulfus: eso ya lo sé, pero si nos han citado a tal hora es porque puede a esa hora, luego estará ocupada.**

**Cabiria: eso está claro. Esa chica trabaja mucho.**

**Gas: así es quien es.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Urié: la verdad es que desde que la conozco… pues imagínate, era la chica perfecta, tenia de novio a Josh, que por entonces era jugador de futbol americano en el instituto, y además uno de los más populares.**

**Sulfus: si era todo tan perfecto, ¿Cómo es que rompieron?**

**Urié: un hecho que ella me conto pero no quiere que se lo diga a nadie bajo ningún concepto.**

**Sulfus: debe ser algo… que no le gusta demasiado a ella.**

**Urié: y los cuernos también fueron una parte importante.**

**Sulfus: pues mal vamos, ¿y es posible? A ver no se no conozco a Raf pero no se… la veo diferente.**

**Gas: es cierto, y está claro que no se… no me lo imagino.**

**Sulfus: ya pero mira, que le vamos a hacer.**

**Gas: además no niegues que te alegras.**

**Sulfus: de que se diera cuenta y que ella lo dejara por miserable.**

**Cabiria: si, si, jajaja, será eso.-las chicas nos miramos como diciendo, te alegras de que no tenga novio-**

**Raf: ¿todo listo?**

**Miki: sí.**

**Jessica: todo a punto.**

**Milo: ¿algo más? Sabes que puedes pedirlo.**

**Raf: gracias chicos, sois muy amables.**

**Miki: a ti mujer.**

**Raf: ¿Qué tal ayer?**

**Miki: me han dado una buena impresión, además se les ve muy profesionales.**

**Raf: lo son.**

**Miki: eso es verdad.**

**Raf: bueno para algo están aquí.**

**Jessica: claro. Oye… ¿y Joe?**

**Miki: no trabaja hoy.**

**Raf: exacto.**

**Milo: ya decía yo que había demasiada tranquilidad aquí hoy.**

**Raf: no seáis malos.**

**Jessica: bueno vamos al lio, ya te avisamos cuando estén por abajo.**

**Raf: muy bien, y gracias.**

**Miki: a ti mujer.**

**Gas: ya estaremos llegando, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: pues sí, porque mirad allí.**

**Urié: el famoso cartel.**

**Dulce: sí. Bienvenidos a las fabulosas Las Vegas, chicos.**

**Kabalé: a que así parece un pueblo normal.**

**Sulfus: si pero espérate que ahí delante empieza lo bueno.**

**Urié: ah, ese creo que es el New York.**

**Sulfus: debe serlo.**

**Dulce: es cierto.**

**Cabiria: tío, que pasada.**

**Urié: desde luego, es que madre mia, yo creo que tienes que llegar aquí para saber lo que realmente es.**

**Gas: este es el hotel Bellagio.**

**Dulce: correcto.**

**Kabalé: yo no sé cómo será el Caesars pero debe ser una pasada.**

**Cabiria: no si, si aquí…**

**Sulfus: con razón Raf decía que cuando vas y vienes de Las Vegas es prácticamente todo algo nuevo.**

**Gas: y en la película de Resacon juran no volver a Las Vegas.**

**Sulfus: eso también me lo dijo ella.**

**Cabiria: a ti Raf te ha dicho muchas cosas, jajaja.**

**Urié: eso es verdad.**

**Dulce: uuu…**

**Sulfus: vamos no seáis malas.**

**Kabalé: si no lo veo no lo creo.**

**Urié: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Sulfus: me muero.**

**Gas: oh, dios, pero… esto es increíble.**

**Sulfus: vamos a aparcar y ahora… llama a Raf por favor porque no sé por donde se entra y dile que si hay parking o por donde se entra al parking.**

**Urié: vale.-llame a Raf, para decirle lo del parking-**

**Raf: ¿sí?**

**Urié: hola.**

**Raf: ¿ya estáis abajo?**

**Urié: sí. Sulfus pregunta que por donde se baja al parking.**

**Raf: la segunda puerta a mano derecha. Voy bajando yo ya.**

**Urié: vale.**

**Raf: hasta ahora.**

**Urié: segunda puerta a la derecha.**

**Sulfus: oído. ¿Ha dicho si baja?**

**Urié: ya baja, baja al parking para que no nos perdamos.**

**Sulfus: vale, perfecto.**

**Raf: vi entrar un seat Ibiza rojo, y al momento supe que eran ellos.**

**Cabiria: por fin.-bajamos del coche, y allí estaba ella.**

**Dulce: ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?**

**Raf: casi un mes pues imagínate.**

**Sulfus: no si, desde luego.**

**Raf: pero bueno, lo importante es que estéis aquí ya. Se ha intentado acelerar todo lo posible pero no ha podido adelantarse más.**

**Urié: tú has hecho tu trabajo.**

**Raf: al menos se intenta.**

**Sulfus: te debemos muchas cosas.**

**Raf: no, ¿Qué va?**

**Sulfus: gracias a ti estamos aquí.**

**Raf: pero la que quería mandaros es Melissa.**

**Sulfus: ya pero tu hablaste bien de nosotros.**

**Raf: yo no hice nada, que lo sepas así que no digas tonterías.**

**Sulfus: no son tonterías.**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: no me discutas.**

**Sulfus: lo siento jefa.**

**Raf: estas confianzas no son demasiado buenas.**

**Urié: es verdad. Pero… será nuestro secreto.**

**Raf: ok.**

**Gas: ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Raf: ahora lo veréis. Que sepáis que se sale del parking por aquí. Esto es como en el corte inglés, jajaja.**

**Dulce: ¿pero… se sale fuera?**

**Raf: vosotros relajaos. Se os ve demasiado… nerviosos.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón, pero es que esto para nosotros es…**

**Cabiria: pero no hace falta tanta cosa, Sulfus.**

**Raf: es verdad, es que no se me da la sensación que te pasa algo cada vez que me ves. Sé que a todo el mundo no le caigo bien, pero que no pasa nada, no tengo nada en contra tuya.**

**Sulfus: pero si no es eso.**

**Raf: ¿entonces qué?**

**Sulfus: cada vez que empiezo algo nuevo me pongo así.**

**Kabalé: claro que si, Sulfus.**

**Raf: bueno, ¿qué os parece?**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio?**

**Urié: dios.**

**Gas: no sé cómo te lo montas pero es una pasada.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Dulce: es una especie de urbanización.**

**Raf: podría verse así. La verdad es que es muy grande.**

**Cabiria: ¿Cómo de grande?**

**Kabalé: muy grande.**

**Raf: con solo decirte que son 5 torres.**

**Sulfus: no si ya veo, ¿es todo, no, lo que está alrededor?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Cabiria: de verdad es que es increíble.**

**Kabalé: sí.**

**Raf: estos hoteles esconden muchos secretos.**

**Urié: pues sí, porque para verlos enteros…**

**Raf: os acostumbrareis.**

**Miki: eso es verdad.**

**Urié: ¿en serio?**

**Miki: sí. Aunque no deja de sorprender.**

**Raf: creo que ya la conocéis, ¿verdad?**

**Gas: si, nos recogió ayer. ¿Y dónde estabas tú?**

**Miki: en el casino.**

**Gas: cierto.**

**Miki: ¿lo dije?**

**Gas: si, ¿no?**

**Miki: no sé, pero bueno si tú lo dices, será verdad.**

**Gas: oye, pero… ¿tú no duermes o qué?**

**Miki: hacemos turnos.**

**Gas: ya, pero entonces, ayer no te quedaste mucho más, ¿no?**

**Miki: una hora.**

**Raf: hoy sí que…**

**Miki: es viernes y eso se nota.**

**Raf: y tanto que se nota.**

**Gas: madre mia.**

**Urié: entonces…**

**Raf: tranquilos, ahora en el despacho hablamos.**

**Miki: escuchadla atentamente, ¿eh?**

**Raf: tampoco eso.**

**Sulfus: por lo menos enterarnos de donde vamos a estar.**

**Gas: eso sí.**

**Miki: pues sí. Bueno esta es la parte principal.**

**Sulfus: venga ya.**

**Dulce: madre mia, si esto no es un sueño pellízcame.**

**Cabiria: a mí también por favor.**

**Gas: te aseguro que es real.**

**Sulfus: si, al menos eso parece.**

**Miki: vamos a pasar por el casino.**

**Cabiria: si, por favor ya que estamos.**

**Gas: ¿es grande?**

**Miki: a ver Gas, aquí todo es grande.**

**Sulfus: es verdad.**

**Raf: creo que a veces todavía me pierdo.**

**Sulfus: pues normal, si esto es una locura.**

**Raf: desde luego.**

**Sulfus: ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?**

**Miki: 4 años. Los dos últimos años hice prácticas en verano y me cogieron.**

**Raf: yo… unos 4 años también. **

**Miki: ¿tú cuando hacías las practicas?**

**Raf: a la misma vez que tú.**

**Miki: si pero yo te conocí… al final cuando nos hicieron fijas.**

**Raf: pero porque yo no estaba en este hotel. **

**Miki: ¿y en cual estabas?**

**Raf: en el Venecia.**

**Sulfus: ¿sí?**

**Raf: sí. La verdad es que tú te sentirías como en casa.**

**Sulfus: desde luego.**

**Raf: te lo aseguro, si quieres te enseño una foto.**

**Sulfus: vale, como tú quieras.**

**Raf: mira.**

**Sulfus: ¿en serio?**

**Raf: sí.**

**Sulfus: madre mia.**

**Dulce: que guay, ¿no?**

**Miki: es una pasada ese hotel, pero no tiene nada que envidiarle a este.**

**Gas: no pero esta genial.**

**Cabiria: eso es verdad.**

**Miki: bueno, esto es el casino.**

**Gas: vaya, es bastante grande. **

**Miki: hay más.**

**Raf: hombre claro. Los casinos de Las Vegas suelen ser enormes.**

**Sulfus: me lo puedo imaginar.**

**Raf: ahora sí. Antes de verlo te parece surrealista.**

**Sulfus: y creo que después de verlo todavía más. Antes pues no te das cuenta pero no se… ahora…**

**Miki: te acostumbraras, al menos yo trabajo aquí.**

**Gas: ¿Dónde exactamente?**

**Miki: en la barra, sirviendo copas aunque soy la jefa, pero bueno. Y estas son las máquinas tragaperras.**

**Gas: no si desde luego…**

**Urié: oye, ¿y lo de las flores de loto?**

**Raf: ah, pero no son alucinógenas, que lo sepáis.**

**Sulfus: pues menos mal.**

**Miki: por favor, que va.**

**Cabiria: ¿y la suite?**

**Raf: despacio, tenemos todo el dia.**

**Urié: pero subiremos, ¿verdad?**

**Dulce: si, que si no yo me muero.**

**Raf: tranquila. Iremos, pero no os volváis locos por favor.**

**Dulce: ya pero entiéndenos.**

**Raf: si, si se os entiende pero es que no queremos que os estreséis.**

**Miki: tranquilos, mantened la calma y haced lo que os diga la jefa.**

**Raf: oye, y ahora… ¿te sigo imponiendo?**

**Sulfus: ¿eh?**

**Raf: lo que has oído.**

**Sulfus: bueno a ver eres mi jefa… pero no sé cómo serás trabajando, pero incluso así… me sigues transmitiendo respeto.**

**Raf: bueno, si solo es por eso, pero que digas que impongo… a ver quiero hacerme respetar y no soy una persona ni muy dura ni muy blanda, no quiero que me temáis, desde luego que no pero tampoco que paséis hasta el culo de mi cara. No voy aquí de hija de la gran… si no como una persona que tiene un puesto de prestigio, pero que sabe mantener los pies en la tierra por mucho poder que tenga.**

**Sulfus: si no, si eso está bien, y me gusta que los jefes sean así, porque Melissa eso no lo demostraba.**

**Raf: es cierto, pero bueno no me gusta comparar ni decir nada porque las paredes oyen y podemos tener problemas con según que comentarios.**

**Gas: ¿algo de lo que decimos podía llegar a oídos de Melissa?**

**Raf: no olvidemos que ella es la jefa de todo, yo con respecto a ella estoy por debajo, seriamos todos iguales, aunque yo este respecto a vosotros por encima.**

**Miki: tenéis que tener cuidado, os lo digo muy en serio.**

**Gas: ves, no tenías que…**

**Sulfus: lo sé y no sé cómo ella me deja que este aquí.**

**Raf: porque aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, además yo soy así, otra… no sé lo que hubiera hecho.**

**Sulfus: por eso te he dicho muchas veces que me siento en deuda contigo por muchas cosas.**

**Raf: no, que va, pero ya ves tú.**

**Miki: tienes suerte de que sea ella.**

**Sulfus: eso le digo.**

**Raf: ¿Qué más quieres?**

**Sulfus: no se… pero es que yo la cago y tu…**

**Raf: no tienes que agradecerme nada. De verdad en serio, es que es insuficiente, no sé porque lo hiciste pero es que en serio me da igual, es una tontería pensar en eso, que podías haberte quedado allí, o quién sabe dónde pero no estás aquí, y de verdad, solo he querido ayudarte, y además ya ves tú, me lo habrán dicho tantas veces, incluso a mi ex le acusaron de querer fama y dinero a costa mío, que bueno en cierto modo era verdad, pero depende de la persona, aunque ese es el morbo, y eso que tampoco soy tan publica, lo que pasa es que bueno, algunos dicen que soy Christian Grey en femenino, que lo habréis oído, ¿verdad?**

**Urié: sí.**

**Dulce: ¿estás bien?**

**Raf: es que en serio, se pasa mal. Tienes la sensación de no poder hacer tu vida, de salir a la calle y que ya te estén esperando o a tu pareja y de verdad, si algún dia estoy con alguien espero que no me lo martiricen.**

**Cabiria: es que debe ser un calvario para esa persona.**

**Kabalé: para los dos.**

**Raf: tú lo has dicho. Oye vamos si queréis a que os diga cuatro cosas y si queréis quedaros por abajo… pero yo tengo cosas que hacer.**

**Miki: os enseño yo la suite.**

**Urié: vale.**

**Miki: es que para mí es más fácil.**

**Gas: desde luego.**

**Miki: trabajas por la noche pero no te creas que hasta muy tarde porque si no… no estaría aquí.**

**Raf: ya pero por ejemplo los findes son…**

**Sulfus: está claro.**

**Dulce: y cuando… ¿habrá algún evento importante?**

**Raf: no lo sé, ahora a ver que me llega, pero os lo diré porque se necesita ayuda, al menos vosotros dos tendrías que trabajar.**

**Miki: eso está claro.**

**Gas: a ver, si no quien…**

**Raf: por partes chicos. Vamos a ver… bueno tú, Gas.**

**Gas: dime.**

**Raf: el hotel tiene cinco torres, por tanto un equipo no podría hacerse cargo de todos los usuarios del hotel pero de momento de vas a quedar en la principal, si quieres ahora que te digan dónde está la cocina.**

**Gas: bien.**

**Raf: de acuerdo.**

**Miki: ahora te paso por allí.**

**Gas: vale.**

**Raf: vosotras dos, Dulce y Cabiria, Dulce a la torre 2 y Cabiria a la 4.**

**Dulce: bueno.**

**Cabiria: interesante.**

**Raf: para los grandes eventos estaréis dentro de un gran equipo que se encarga de prepararlo todo.**

**Cabiria: eso me gusta.**

**Dulce: madre mia.**

**Raf: os gustara. Y por último… vosotros 3, a la torre 5.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo.-porque me alejan tanto-**

**Raf: estamos en la 1, para situarnos, los casinos se encuentran aquí, el resto entre esta y en las otras partes está repartido.**

**Dulce: muy bien.**

**Raf: oye, que cualquier cosa, me lo decís, iréis cambiando, de verdad, a lo mejor no os gusta pero… es lo que hay. Sois nuevos.**

**Miki: no te preocupes. Anda vámonos porque esta mujer tiene que trabajar.**

**Sulfus: vamos.**

**Urié: luego nos vemos, ¿no?**

**Raf: yo te llamo.**

**Urié: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: si no te llamara por lo que sea pues ya me llamas tú, es que a lo mejor se me olvida.**

**Urié: bueno, yo… te hablo si voy a hacer algo.**

**Raf: bien.**

**Miki: vamos anda.**

**Gas: ¿A dónde vamos?**

**Sulfus: primero a la cocina, ¿no?**

**Miki: si y después a la suite.**

**Dulce: ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?**

**Urié: ¿Dónde queréis ir?**

**Sulfus: no se…**

**Gas: podíamos cenar en casa, y ya cuando conozcamos esto mejor…**

**Cabiria: si, tiene razón.**

**Kabalé: ya saldremos por ahí, además que, vamos a descansar antes de llevar el ritmo tan frenético que llevaremos cuando empecemos el lunes.**

**Dulce: oye…**

**Miki: ¿es a mí?**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Miki: dime, ¿Qué pasa?**

**Dulce: bueno, estábamos pensando en que si queríais venir a cenar.**

**Miki: vaya, es que tengo que trabajar esta noche.**

**Dulce: bueno, entonces… otro dia.**

**Miki: decídselo a Raf.**

**Sulfus: si no vienes tú, ella no va a querer venir.**

**Miki: no tiene porque.**

**Gas: bueno pero… si no quiere venir no vamos a obligarla.**

**Miki: yo es que de verdad no puedo, si no a lo mejor iba.**

**Dulce: si, además os quedáis.**

**Miki: pero…**

**Sulfus: además que coño, Raf es la jefa, podemos convencerla, ya que si no vienes tu no va a venir ella...**

**Miki: es que no podemos, por lo menos yo, y menos a quedarme a dormir allí.**

**Gas: y que bebamos y… que no, que no que os quedáis además que hay sitio de sobra.**

**Miki: es que me sabe mal, de verdad.**

**Gas: que no, de verdad.**

**Miki: pero a mí… no…**

**Gas: si bebes no te vas a ir, y menos tampoco te vas a ir a las tantas.**

**Sulfus: -por favor, ¿Cómo lo hago? Necesito que Raf se quede-**

**Dulce: hay camas y habitaciones para todos, no os preocupéis.**

**Miki: comentárselo a Raf.**

**Urié: ¿a qué hora sale?**

**Miki: a las 11.**

**Dulce: aún queda.**

**Urié: ¿tiene descanso?**

**Miki: si, ahora. Ah mírala, ahí viene.**

**Raf: ¿habéis subido a la suite?**

**Sulfus: no.**

**Raf: vamos, entiendo que es muy grande.**

**Miki: es que hemos ido a donde va a trabajar cada uno.**

**Raf: pues genial.**

**Dulce: oye, estábamos pensando en que vinierais esta noche a casa.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Sulfus: tú eres la jefa.**

**Miki: hay bastante gente esta noche.**

**Raf: es que no se…**

**Miki: relájate Raf, al menos ves tú.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: pero no, si voy yo ven tú también.**

**Miki: pero… tengo que trabajar, parece mentira que le esté diciendo yo esto a la jefa.**

**Raf: querida…**

**Miki: en serio.**

**Raf: anda vamos, la jefa soy yo.**

**Sulfus: hazle caso.**

**Miki: machote, y yo no soy tonta y se lo que quieres.**

**Gas: joder, que directa.**

**Raf: vamos, venga. A las 11 aquí no.**

**Sulfus: sí.**

**Raf: vale. Oye, que esto no se ve todos los días, pero que conste que como no lo he hecho nunca…**

**Miki: pero… ¿hay suficiente personal?**

**Urié: tía, di que estas enferma.**

**Miki: no joder.**

**Gas: si, y punto.**

**Miki: lo bueno de esto es que no tengo que justificárselo a la jefa.**

**Raf: jajaja, es verdad, eso es lo bueno, además que te lo he dicho yo.**

**Miki: ya lo sé.**

**Raf: tranquila, ala me voy de nuevo y luego nos vemos.**

**Sulfus: ha sido fácil.**

**Raf: no te pases, que sepas que no soy fácil de convencer.**

**Sulfus: jejeje, bueno, no pasa nada, hay que ablandar a la jefa a veces.**

**Raf: tranquilito, eh.**

**Urié: dejadlo chicos.**

**Raf: nos vemos después, y no hagáis que me arrepienta.**

**Sulfus: shhh…**

**Raf: bájate de la parra. A ver Sulfus… soy tu jefa y estas cosas…**

**Sulfus: perdóname en serio, porque la lio tanto.**

**Raf: no pasa nada.**

**Sulfus: vale.**

**Raf: me voy.**

**Urié: de acuerdo.**

**Raf: controlarme al chico de la melena, que hoy está muy suelto jajaja.**

**Gas: anda…**

**Sulfus: tío no sé porque lo he hecho.**

**Kabalé: pierdes aceite Sulfus cada vez que la vez.**

**Dulce: es cierto.**

**Urié: se te nota muchísimo.**

**Miki: por eso quieres que vayamos, anda que… pues no sé cómo serás tú.**

**Gas: ¿yo?**

**Miki: sí. Bueno vamos a la suite y os vais a preparar las cosas, si queréis que vayamos.**

**Urié: sí.**

**Miki: bueno chicos esta es.**

**Dulce: dios, ni en mis mejores sueños.**

**Sulfus: desde luego es que madre mia, no había visto nunca nada asa, ni la del hotel de Nueva York era así.**

**Miki: es cierto, es que es prácticamente es la mejor que existe en Las Vegas.**

**Kabalé: no me extraña.**

**Urié: ni a mí.**

**Gas: teníamos que pasar una noche aquí.**

**Miki: mira que listo.**

**Gas: que sí.**

**Cabiria: tiene razón.**

**Miki: decírselo a Raf.**

**Sulfus: jajaja, cierto. Bueno chicos vamos que si van a venir estas dos mujeres…**

**Gas: vamos.**

**Urié: nos vamos.**

**Miki: de acuerdo. Luego nos vemos. –se fueron pero yo me quede pensando, ¿Cómo sería esto? ¿Qué haríamos? Esto era muy fuerte, ¿caeríamos mejor? madre mia, tengo una cosilla aquí dentro que vamos… ¿y Raf? Es que no tenía ni idea de que podía pasar porque… madre mia… no puedo, no puedo, me estoy poniendo nerviosa en serio. Son muy majos pero es que así de repente… no se… esperaremos a ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa-**

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: ¿se puede hablar de los sentimientos?

Flashback de la noche anterior…

**Raf: -estábamos en casa de Dulce. Nos habían invitado y nosotras accedimos, además nos invitaron a quedarnos a dormir en su casa también. La verdad es que lo pasamos bien. Nos despreocupamos de todo, no pensábamos en nada más de lo que en ese momento estábamos viviendo. No sé cómo paso pero, como soy una persona que no me gusta molestar, y ya que nos invitan a su casa que menos que echarles una mano. Ellas estaban cansadas y eso que nosotras veníamos de trabajar, pero claro, todavía no estaban acostumbradas a los nuevos horarios, a las dos horas de menos y por eso tenían todo el fin de semana para adaptarse. No querían que lo hiciéramos pero que menos que ayudarles- oye, que no que me sabe mal.**

**Urié: que no Raf, de verdad.**

**Raf: entre todos lo hacemos mejor. Además que no me cuesta nada, ¿verdad?**

**Miki: claro, faltaría más, además que ya que nos acogéis, y nos invitáis…**

**Dulce: ya pero… a mí me sabe mal también.**

**Miki: que no mujer.**

**Sulfus: bueno… yo digo lo mismo que ellas.**

**Raf: no te preocupes, ¿eras Sergio?**

**Sulfus: que graciosa, no.**

**Raf: lo siento, a ver déjame pensar… ¿Sulfus, no?**

**Sulfus: eso es.**

**Raf: lo siento siempre me confundo.-me sentí cómoda hablando con Sulfus, ¿era, así no? ¿Estaba siendo natural conmigo o todavía no?- ¿estás bien?**

**Sulfus: si, ¿Por qué? A ver si la que no está bien eres tú.**

**Raf: no, que va.**

**Sulfus: ok.**

**Gas: ¿crees que está siendo natural?**

**Miki: no lo ves, está temblando como un pollo, y es que hasta parece un tartaja.**

**Gas: joder tía, no te pases.**

**Miki: pero que se corte un poco, ¿no? Esta rojísimo cuando pasa cerca de ella y además se pone demasiado nervioso.**

**Gas: porque una de dos, o le gusta mucho o le impone respeto.**

**Miki: yo creo que las dos cosas.**

**Gas: puede ser.**

**Miki: pues claro tío.**

**Gas: es que no sé, nunca lo había visto así.**

**Miki: eso es porque no habrá tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse de verdad.**

**Gas: puede ser.**

**Urié: ¿tú crees… que estos dos… también?**

**Cabiria: solo están hablando.**

**Kabalé: ya pero…**

**Dulce: oye, si se llevan bien dejarles.**

**Urié: no si eso está claro.**

**Cabiria: ¿y Raf y Sulfus?**

**Kabalé: solo espero que Sulfus no la vuelva a liar de nuevo.**

**Cabiria: ¿Qué puede pasar?**

**Dulce: que Raf no sienta nada por él.**

**Cabiria: y que el haga el tonto.**

**Urié: tranquilas, pase lo que pase Raf no le va a reprochar nada, es humano enamorarse, incluso de quien no te corresponde, pero bueno yo esto lo veo de otra manera.**

**Dulce: es cierto.**

**Cabiria: bueno yo me voy.**

**Raf: y creo que yo también, porque me tengo que ir a currar mañana.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, bueno tu tranquila vete, porque trabajando mañana…**

**Raf: es lo que hay.**

**Miki: aunque tampoco trabajas mucho mañana sábado, ¿no?**

**Raf: no pero… entro temprano, porque tengo media jornada.**

**Miki: eso está bien.**

**Raf: si, bueno tu prácticamente siempre…**

**Miki: si, es verdad. Pero todos hacemos turnos.**

**Kabalé: claro.**

**Cabiria: unas veces salimos más tarde y otras más pronto pero es nuestro trabajo.**

**Raf: si, bueno yo me voy, era…**

**Sulfus: espera, voy contigo.**

**Raf: vale, es que en serio me pierdo.**

**Sulfus: tranquila.**

**Raf: vale.**

**Sulfus: estás en tu casa.**

**Raf: ya pero técnicamente…**

**Sulfus: no te preocupes. Bueno esta es la tuya.**

**Raf: gracias. Muy amable.**

**Sulfus: a ti, señorita.**

**Raf: no hace falta que me llames así.**

**Sulfus: de acuerdo. Si necesitas algo estoy al lado.**

**Raf: gracias.-entre a mi habitación a cambiarme, estaba muerta y encima tenía que trabajar mañana y tenía que descansar urgentemente. Una vez cambiada, me dirigí a buscar a Dulce- oye…**

**Dulce: dime.**

**Raf: ¿podemos dejar nuestras cosas aquí, y mañana cuando salga de trabajar las recojo?**

**Dulce: mujer, claro, no hace falta que me lo pidas.**

**Raf: gracias.**

**Dulce: tranquila, y relájate. Por cierto me gusta tu pijama.-estaba muy sexy sinceramente, llevaba una especie de bata corta y debajo supuse que era la ropa interior. Ay… Sulfus…-**

**Raf: bueno no es para tanto.**

**Urié: me encanta en serio y te hace una figura estupenda.**

**Raf: gracias, pero… bueno me voy.**

**Urié: buenas noches.**

**Raf: igualmente.-fui a mi habitación y de repente me encontré con Sulfus que salía de la suya, y lo único que hizo fue mirarme de arriba abajo- oye, cuidadito con donde miras.**

**Sulfus: lo, lo siento, es que no lo he podido evitar.-va así de provocativa y no me deja mirarla…¬¬-**

**Raf: adiós.**

**Sulfus: a-adiós.-madre mia, ni en mis mejores sueños-**

**Raf: -por fin llegue, abrí la cama y caí redonda-**

**Sulfus: -sinceramente no sé porque lo hice pero… comprobé que Raf estaba completamente dormida y entre en su habitación. La chica dormía preciosa. Estaba… irresistible, pero vamos a controlarnos y a ser sinceros, esa chica está al alcance de muy pocos, y yo… no me encontraba dentro. Me asegure de que todo estaba bien y me fui-**

Al dia siguiente…

**Raf:-tenía que volver al trabajo, tenía media jornada pero aun así tenía que irme- bueno chicos, yo… ah, claro que soy la única pringada que tiene que levantarse a estas horas. Pero… ¿y ahora como lo hago? No quiero despertar a nadie.**

**Urié:-tranquila, ya te ayudo yo-**

**Raf: gracias pero no haberte levantado.**

**Urié: no pasa nada.**

**Raf: bueno, pero me sabe mal.**

**Urié: que dices, no, anda vamos.**

**Raf: vale, y gracias.**

**Urié: ¿a qué hora entras?**

**Raf: a las 7.30.**

**Urié: jo que pronto.**

**Raf: ya pero así es la vida, al menos a la una me voy.**

**Urié: bueno entonces…**

**Raf: luego vendré a recoger mis cosas.**

**Urié: puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

**Raf: que va, no puedo, lo siento. Además el lunes me marcho.**

**Urié: ¿A dónde?**

**Raf: a Los Ángeles.**

**Urié: ¿y eso?**

**Raf: quieren hablarme de un contrato de cine.**

**Urié: es que tu…**

**Raf: que va yo no, jajaja, por dios no, es por un rodaje en el que quieren utilizar parte de las instalaciones del hotel.**

**Urié: pues mola.**

**Raf: sí. Me voy a Hollywood.**

**Urié: llévame contigo.**

**Raf: si pudiera, pero es imposible.**

**Urié: vaya.**

**Raf: bueno luego hablamos que me tengo que ir.**

**Urié: vale.**

**Raf: nos vemos.**

**Urié:-cerré la puerta y me volví a la cama. Ella se tenía que ir, y yo podía tener mis momentos de gloria todavía-**

**Raf:-había pasado una noche inmejorable. Los chicos eran fantásticos. Muy amables. No me sentía por una vez en la vida su jefa, me sentía como una simple compañera de trabajo con la que se puede hablar de todo, más allá del respeto que me profesaban porque era su jefa. Me sentía bien porque no me veía como el ser superior ante el que todos piensan que hay que arrodillarse, al contrario me sentía una humana normal, fuera de los dichos y los prototipos o lo que la gente pensaba de mí. Pero tenía que dejar de ser humana por unas horas y volver a ser la diosa de mi particular olimpo, el Caesars Palace, nunca mejor dicho-**

**Sulfus: -eran las 10, era hora de levantarse, aunque había una chica a la que queríamos dejarle dormir algo más porque curraba toda la noche, además Raf llevaba 2 horas y media trabajando, pero bueno ella acababa en tres horas, y volvería aquí luego, lo malo es que no creo que se quedara más noches-**

**Gas: oye, la dejamos un poco más, ¿no?**

**Cabiria: dejadla, que además nos acostamos tarde y ella tiene que currar toda la noche.**

**Kabalé: Urié, Raf viene luego, ¿no?**

**Urié: a recoger sus cosas. Se va a Los Ángeles el lunes.**

**Sulfus: ¿y quién nos explica cómo empezamos?**

**Urié: luego vendrá, ya le preguntaremos, o quizás alguien del hotel, el manager o quien sea ya lo explicara.**

**Sulfus: cuando venga…**

**Gas: si, no perdemos nada por preguntárselo.**

**Cabiria: con que a Los Ángeles que se va… joder que bien viven algunas.**

**Dulce: sí.**

**Urié: se va por trabajo.**

**Dulce: no me extraña.**

**Urié: además a Hollywood.**

**Dulce: no me…**

**Cabiria: dile que me lleve con ella.**

**Kabalé: y a mí no te…**

**Sulfus: si pudiera… si pero nosotros tenemos que currar, e… ir ganando adeptos.**

**Urié: tienes razón.**

**Gas: desde luego.**

**Dulce: pues sí, demostremos lo que valemos para que podamos optar a ciertos incentivos.**

**Sulfus: sí. Tenemos que ser efectivos, y por muy bien que le caigamos, no…**

**Miki: no os va a regalar nada, ya os lo digo yo.**

**Gas: ¿te hemos despertado?**

**Miki: no, lo que pasa es que me voy a ir, así me ducho en casa y me preparo tranquilamente y no os molesto más. Pasará Raf luego por aquí a por sus cosas.**

**Dulce: pero al menos quédate a desayunar.**

**Miki: vale, pero solo eso, que no quiero molestar.**

**Gas: no molestas de verdad.**

**Miki: ya pero, que no, que además vosotros tendréis que hacer cosas.**

**Gas: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Cabiria: ¿te lo digo?**

**Miki: eso es que son muchas cosas.**

**Urié: pues claro.**

**Kabalé: al menos habrá que limpiar, comida tenemos…**

**Sulfus: pues nada, chicos, ahora nos ponemos, que no tenemos prisa.**

**Miki: bueno pero venga que no os quiero entretener y tenéis que hacer muchas cosas. Además que luego Raf vendrá a recoger sus cosas.**

**Sulfus: eso también.**

**Urié: tranquilos.**

**Dulce: sí. **

**Urié: ¿Qué queréis? Café, tostadas, galletas…**

**Dulce: vamos a sacar varias cosas, pero quien quiera tostadas que lo diga. Oye, ¿Raf ha desayunado?**

**Urié: no lo sé. **

**Miki: seguramente no.**

**Dulce: pues eso no se hace.**

**Miki: ya pero tendría prisa, habrá desayunado en el hotel.**

**Sulfus: desde luego, seguramente, pero podría haberlo hecho aquí, no tenías que haberla dejado salir de casa así.**

**Urié: no si la próxima vez no lo hace.**

**Miki: cuando la vea… si es que la veo hoy, que no creo.**

**Urié: no sé, ¿le decimos que se quede? Me sabe mal que recoja sus cosas y se vaya.**

**Sulfus: ya y a mí, pero no va a querer.**

**Miki: ya pero es que ella es así. –terminamos de desayunar- Bueno ahora sí que si yo me voy. Gracias por todo. Y bueno si eso nos vemos el lunes, porque yo mañana no estoy, al menos por la mañana estoy durmiendo, no sé si por la tarde iré a algún sitio o qué, pero ya veremos-**

**Gas: bueno si necesitas algo…**

**Miki: tranquilo.**

**Sulfus: bueno pues… nada… ya…**

**Miki: claro, equivalente es por mí que si necesitáis cualquier cosa me llaméis.**

**Gas: igualmente.**

**Miki: adiós.-Salí por la puerta de aquella acogedora pero enorme casa y me dirigí a por mi coche. Habían sido geniales, y deseaba volver a verles y a que se repitieran más cosas como estas-**

**Sulfus: oye Gas… que es eso de "bueno si necesitas algo…" estabas muy decidido.**

**Gas: solo intentaba ser amable con ella.**

**Sulfus: si, si, desde que la conociste…**

**Gas: y anda que tú con la rubia… anda que no se te nota.**

**Sulfus: por favor, lo único a lo que puedo aspirar con esa chica es ser su amigo, en cambio tú con la otra lo tienes más fácil.**

**Gas: ¿fácil yo? Ni una…**

**Cabiria: ¿tú también?**

**Gas: que va.**

**Sulfus: si, seguro.**

**Gas: si pues tu…**

**Sulfus: dejalo Gas.**

**Gas: sí, sí, yo lo dejo, pero te delatas tu solo… aun no entiendo cuando la viste… como no…**

**Sulfus: porque no procede. Además no me paso nada.-no… de milagro-**

**Gas: lo hubieras hecho, jajaja, como si no te conociera.**

**Sulfus: que no, tío que eso te lo estás inventando.**

**Cabiria: bueno…tenemos cosas que hacer.**

**Kabalé: seguid discutiendo si queréis.**

**Dulce: chicas, hay que buscarse a uno con cabeza porque pene tienen todos.**

**Urié: jajaja, esa es muy buena.**

**Cabiria: tiene razón.**

**Sulfus: reíros, reíros.**

**Gas: está claro que con una tía… no se puede jugar.**

**Sulfus: ya se le bajaran los humos.**

**Cabiria: hacédselo a vuestras chicas pero a nosotras dejadnos en paz, jajaja.**

**Sulfus: tía, que no son nuestras.**

**Urié: es verdad, pero tampoco son un premio porque a veces nos tratáis como si fuéramos un premio.**

**Gas: eso es mentira. **

**Sulfus: eso es verdad, no somos así, solo tenemos que merecer a las chicas que nos gustan y ya está. No sirve de nada si no…**

**Gas: que quede claro que nunca forzaría a una chica a estar conmigo.**

**Sulfus: ni yo tampoco. Solo que obviamente quieres estar con la chica a la que quieres y punto no hay más, pero si ella no siente nada, mala suerte.**

**Gas: si pero eso jode…**

**Sulfus: es cierto, y eso destroza. Oye… Urié… ¿sabes algo más de ese tal Josh?**

**Urié: no. Solo lo que sabemos todos. Imagino que Raf no querrá hablar de ese tema porque es algo doloroso para ella. Solo si ella quiere lo contara.**

**Sulfus: bueno claro.**

**Gas: organicémonos. ¿Quién hace las habitaciones?**

**Cabiria: yo.**

**Dulce: y yo también. Yo las de la planta superior y tú las de aquí abajo.**

**Cabiria: muy bien. ¿Lavadoras?**

**Urié: yo. ¿Aspiradora?**

**Kabalé: eso déjamelo a mí. Pues chicos os toca sacar la basura.**

**Gas: bueno, vale.**

**Sulfus: ok, luego ya nos decís.**

**Cabiria: eso está hecho. Cuando toque limpieza a fondo rotaremos. No vamos a hacer siempre lo mismo, además solo así se mantiene la casa limpia.**

**Gas: la cocina es fija para mí.**

**Sulfus: es verdad, nadie mejor que él.**

**Cabiria: de acuerdo. Bueno chicas voy a por las cosas.**

**Urié: espera, ¿tenéis cosas para lavar?**

**Dulce: sí. Dejad lo que vayáis a lavar aquí abajo antes de que cada uno se ponga a sus tareas.**

**Cabiria: ok.**

**Sulfus: bueno, darnos… o mejor, vamos a coger lo que nos pertenece.**

**Gas: pues sí.-cogimos las bolsas de basura y el cubo para sacarlo fuera- oye… ¿lo tuyo con Raf es verdad?**

**Sulfus: ¿qué es verdad? No estoy con ella, ni mucho menos.**

**Gas: si eso ya lo sé, pero… si te gusta digo.**

**Sulfus: a ver… sinceramente es la persona que más se adapta a lo que busco en una chica.**

**Gas: pero eso que es, ¿sí o no?**

**Sulfus: no lo sé. Es todo muy confuso.**

**Gas: ¿Por qué?**

**Sulfus: porque la veo como una amiga pero a la vez hablas con ella, y pienso que no puedo ser natural con ella.**

**Gas: uy… Sulfus…**

**Sulfus: ¿he dicho algo malo?**

**Gas: no pero… sinceramente creo que te gusta esa chica.**

**Sulfus: la respeto eso es todo.**

**Gas: ya pero… si no puedes ser natural es porque algo te pasa.**

**Sulfus: es la jefa.**

**Gas: en la vida te he visto nervioso hablando con una tía como cuando tienes enfrente a esa chica.**

**Sulfus: tienes razón, pero no sé qué es lo que me impide ser natural.**

**Gas: es muy simple, te gusta, y lo sabes pero no quieres reconocerlo, para que no se te escape nada que pueda hacer que ella se distancie de ti.**

**Sulfus: eso es cierto, no me gustaría perder mi amistad con ella, a parte de que es la jefa y también hay que andarse con cuidado.**

**Gas: por eso. Puedes reconocerlo, y yo creo que es cuando empezaras a ser natural de verdad.**

**Sulfus: ¿estás seguro?**

**Gas: si, desde luego, debes reconocer que esa chica te vuelve loco, y podrás ser natural.**

**Sulfus: como si fuera natural, pero temo cagarla.**

**Gas: que no, que tu tranquilo, además si reflejas seguridad en ti mismo y hacia los demás es como se consiguen las cosas.**

**Sulfus: vaya… y quiero ciertas cosas, y hay que causarle una buena impresión a la jefa, pero siempre desde la mayor honestidad del mundo.**

**Gas: eso es.**

**Sulfus: bien. Perfecto. ¿Y tú qué?**

**Gas: de momento no puedo decirte nada, apenas la conozco, pero tiene una cara super dulce, y es muy… simpática diría yo.**

**Sulfus: se le ve.**

**Kabalé: oye, chicos… podíais… hacer algo en vez de estar ahí, ¿no?**

**Sulfus: anda…**

**Gas: vamos. **

**Cabiria: la próxima vez hay que daros otra cosa porque no es justo que os quedéis hablando mientras…**

**Sulfus: tienes razón.**

**Gas: oye… ¿va a venir Raf a comer?**

**Urié: no lo sé. Oh, está llamando. Dime.**

**Raf: acabo de salir, en media hora estoy allí.**

**Urié: ¿te quedas a comer?**

**Raf: que va, recojo las cosas y me voy.**

**Urié: ¿pero tienes algo preparado?**

**Raf: que va.**

**Urié: pues quédate.**

**Raf: que no mujer, que no quiero molestar más.**

**Urié: pero si no es molestia.**

**Raf: de verdad muchas gracias pero no puede ser.**

**Urié: vamos, ¿Qué vas a hacer en toda la tarde?**

**Raf: ¿recoger?**

**Urié: hay tiempo para eso.**

**Raf: bueno… si insistes…, pero tengo que hacerme la maleta.**

**Urié: tienes dos días, eres rápida.**

**Raf: ya pero…**

**Urié: de verdad insisto.**

**Raf: bueno, está bien. Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.**

**Urié: tranquila, ya que vienes quédate.**

**Raf: está bien. Bueno, ahora nos vemos.**

**Urié: ok.**

**Raf: adiós.-siempre acaban convenciéndome, de verdad como son-**

**Urié: ha aceptado a regañadientes pero bueno sí que se queda, aunque no quiera.**

**Sulfus: tampoco la puedes obligar a que se quede.**

**Gas: pero tampoco es en plan recojo mis cosas y me voy, lo mínimo es que si va muy apurada es que se quede un poco más.**

**Sulfus: eso también. Pero ella es así. Yo también se lo hubiera dicho.**

**Urié: si fuera que no pudiera por algo… no insistiría pero… pudiendo, sé que no quiere pero… solo porque es modesta.**

**Dulce: pero si un dia dices vamos a comer, o quedamos para comer… ahí yo creo que…**

**Urié: cuando se planifica algo, eso sí, pero le gusta que se planifique, no así de repente.**

**Dulce: bueno como a todos.**

**Raf:-llegue a mi destino. Subí arriba-**

**Urié: hola.**

**Raf: no deberías insistir tanto.**

**Sulfus: lo hace por tu bien.**

**Raf: ya pero tampoco me gusta que se trastoquen los planes de una persona.**

**Sulfus: pero…**

**Raf: tranquilo, no es el caso pero puedo tener cualquier otra cosa. Ah otra cosa os digo, con peloteos no vais a conseguir nada.**

**Dulce: pero no lo hacemos con esa intención, eres amiga de Urié, y por eso quizás… no… estamos haciendo las cosas bien.**

**Raf: al contrario pero no se muchas veces pienso, que son tonterías seguramente, que hacéis todo esto para recibir algo a cambio.**

**Dulce: que va. Pero entiendo que estamos siendo muy pesados, pero una cosa, ¿te estamos obligando a algo que tu no quieras?**

**Raf: no, pero no se parece que queréis algo de mí. Yo por el momento os he dejado que estéis aquí, yo intercedí por vosotros ante Melissa, pero por el momento no puedo daros más cosas. Yo también quisiera tener cosas que no puedo tener y de verdad, hoy… no es un buen dia para mí.**

**Dulce: ¿pero… que ha pasado?**

**Raf: es algo bastante doloroso.**

**Sulfus: pero… ¿puedes contarlo?**

**Urié: desahógate por favor.**

**Raf: es que lo pienso… y no puedo…**

**Sulfus: pero si lo cuentas, quizás te podemos ayudar o algo.**

**Raf: lo dudo.**

**Dulce: cuéntalo. Si quieres.**

**Urié: oye… yo… no puedo dejar que te vayas así. Tomate el tiempo que necesites.**

**Raf: está bien. En serio…**

**Urié: tranquila siéntate, y respira hondo.**

**Raf: es que sé que es algo que os va a sorprender.**

**Sulfus: bueno tu di.**

**Raf: bueno veréis. Es el punto clave de mi ruptura con mi ex.**

**Urié: ¿Qué paso?**

**Raf: hace… un año… perdí al hijo que esperaba.**

Continuara…


End file.
